Anubis assassins
by loverofhell
Summary: Its about gods , assassins , love, betrayel and even death plus there are going to be pairings...there is a better summary inside so please enjoy also atem x heba yami x yugi
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY :** _ATEM AND YAMI ARE PRINCES OF EYGPT WHILE THEIR FARTHER AKHENATEN THE PHARAOH IS STILL ON THE THROWN ... YUGI , HEBA ARE ANUBIS CHILDREN ... ANUBIS WANTS THE QUEEN OF EYGPT ATEMU AND YAMI'S MOTHER... SO ANUBIS SENTS HIS CHILDREN YUGI AND HEBA TO ASSASSIN THE QUEEN ...BUT WILL THEY DO THE JOB ,FALL IN LOVE WITH THE PRINCES OF EYGPT OR WILL ANUBIS HAVE THEIR HEADS... OH BY THE HEBA , YUGI ARE GOD/ASSASSINS PLUS THEY BOTH WILL BE GIRL/BOY TO TRY AND GET CLOSE TO THE QUEEN._

 _ **PAIRINGS:**_ Atemu x heba ... yami x yugi ... Akhenaten x amara ... bakura x ryou

Seto x joey... marik x malik ... aznu x duke ... tea x tristion

autor here: **I will be putting pairings in in this story ... the titel is based on children of ra! but its a total diffiernt story all together and i own a anubis statue... but it going to be my own made fanfiction also ...SORRY FOR SOME SPELLING MISTAKES ... HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE ...**

CHAPTER ONE

The year is 1353bc the year of pharaoh akhenaten's reign ,and he was going to the city of the dead harmnota, with wife amara and his two sons atem and yami . They where all going to pray to the death god anubis so that they could have save passage when it was time for the afterlife has when the praying was done they all went home .

When the pharaoh and his family got back home Atem and yami said "good bye " to their mother and farther ,both princes went to there room so both of them could relax and talk to each other .

On way for the chamber they spotted their friends seto, bakura and marik both princes shouted together " HEY GUYS SETH ,BAKURA, MARIK HEY GUYS "

"Hi your highnesses" said seto

"hey prince atem and yami" said marik

"yo prince yami and atem" said bakura

"there is no need for highness or prince "..."just call us by our names ok " says atemu

"yea atm is right "..." seto you are our cous and bakura marik you know us as well because you two are gaurds to us " said yami

Seto bakura and marik look at each other then looked back at the princes and all three said together "ok".

* * *

Yugi and where in there rose garden at the place , while their farther anubis was in the thrown room in a meeting with sobk basest thoth and horus.

They where all looking down at the ( ut ) shine, and all five gods was talking among them self's.

 **beginning of meeting**

 **"** Look at the mortals praying down there " says sobk

" yes sobk but they pray for save passage to the afterlife" thoth said

"what are you looking at anubis " said horus

" hey horus , thoth sobk and of course you basest "..."look down there have you ever seen a lovely mortal like her .. who is she ?" anubis said

All looked down to see what anubis was looking at then turn to anubis and basest said

"ah yes she is a lovely mortal why do you like her anubis "

"yes i do and i want her to become my wife " says anubis

"but she is married to the king of eygpt so she is his queen you cant do this " thoth said

" well i will and get my two sons to assassined her so she can be with me " anubis said

" but what if they fail "says basest

anubis raised his voice " WELL I WILL HAVE THERE HEADS BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE FAILURES!"

" anubis i will say this to you then i will leave you to it "..." becareful and don't be reckless" said basest with a sad look on her face ,she walked away and of the thrown room

" now thoth ,sobk, horus go now because i need to get my two sons " said anubis

with nothing more said horus sobk and thoth all bowed to anubis then left anubis in the trown room , with that done he left his thrown roon to go and look for his two sons

 **end of meeting**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

Has every one left the thrown room , anubis went in search of his two sons and found them going in to the dining room after spending time in the gardens , anubis shouted toward his chrildren "HEY YUGI ,HEBA " ... Yugi stopped with heba has they both turned around to see who was shouting them they both saw their farther and said at the same time " hi farther ". Anubis came closer to his boys for a more serious talk to them both.

 **there conversion**

"whats up farther " said heba

"oh i just got a job for you two " says anubis

"really what is it farther" said yugi

"i need you two do a assassin job " said anubis

"who is it " heba says

"i want the queen assassined and you two are the best i have got " anubis says

"WHAT why farther" yugi said

"because i want her to become my wife so she can be your step mother " said anubis

"but she is the queen of eygpt farther and she's is married" says heba

" i know so"..."boys i love her and i want to marry her "..." yugi heba assassin her real quick"..." and NO BACK TALK TOWARDS YOUR OWN FATHER DO YOU HERE ME" says anubis

both at the same time said " yes farther we here you " with there head low to the floor anubis said " oh yes yugi heba you are going down to the mortal world has girls by day"..." and you two will be back to boys by night to kill the queen " says anubis

"hai farther " both said at the same time has each other

"good now go "said anubis with a deep tone in his voice .. so with that yugi and heba ran of to get there gear ready for their mission. Anubis laughed and went in to deep thought walking down the place halls in the sky .

Back down in the mortal world pharaoh akhenaten walked to the place dining room with his wife to have lunch and talk to them selfs in privite .

Atem an yami where riding in the saharan desert with there gaurds bakura and marlik.

yami and atem where luaghing with the gaurds there friends, bakura and marik was laughing with them and having fun before going back to the place to rest .

#######################################################

Yugi and heba got everything they needed to get for their mission knowing both of them hid there gear in them with spells they both learned over the years.

Anubis was waiting for them with the other gods to say goodbye to his sons. Has heba and yugi got up to the five gods .

thoth , basest ,sobk, and horus said " goodbye an good luck to you both "

both of them said "goodbye n thanks" then looked up to see their farther "well we are ready to go now farther"..." goodbye dad"

Anubis nodded and said "goodbye sons"

With all the goodbye's yugi n heba fell to the mortal world has girls , because when they landed it was day time . when they looked at each other they where surprized , heba and yugi had their hair down to there waist and both of them had black hair plum tips on the ends , blond bangs framing both of there faces .

But both of there faces they both had big jewel like eyes what where light purple .the only different thing about them was skin colour . where hebd was tanned yugis was pale.

They both though the sandy desert of saharan in the heat . Yugi and heba knew how to fight back to defend them selfs, because sobk and thtoth trained them.

While basest trained them in beauty and horus done the assassin training with anubis.

Yugi and heba has got a hooded cape on while still walking in the desert in the heat near to being fainted and they both fainted at the same time has one nother .

Bakura marik atem and yami had there fun and they all started to head back though the saharan desert when then seen two people fainted in the desert .

Has the riders came closer they all saw two body lying face down in the sand so the gaurds pick them up and put them over their horses and the four of them kicked there horses and all four ran to the place because they needed mederical treement .

cliff hanger

#######################################################

 **author here :sorry it short but im going to try and make the story exciting for you to read ...and im going to put in malik and ryou in the next chapter but i will but the rest in slowly and that will be in few more chapters**

 **ym... great**

 **a/n good**

 **yy... hey**

 **a/n what yami**

 **yy... what will atem and i be then**

 **a/n.. mmmmm well it surprize**

 **atem ... yami behave will you**

 **yy.. ok atem**

 **a/n ok ok guys atem you know what to do**

 **atem... ok hope you are enjoy the story**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

Has the two princes and the guards cam in to veiw of the place their horses ran to the gates. When they all got to the gates, they went past them to go to the main place doors, Atem , yami , bakura and marik got of their horses. Yami got the one who was in marik's arms , while atem took the other one from bakura's arms.

Atem and yami rushed past the doors and went straight to the medical wing. Isis ryou and malik where all working when prince atem stormed in the room with prince yami five seconds after behind him.

Isis, ryou and malik where all shocked to see atem and yami then looked to their arms and saw two fainted girls in both princes arms.

Isis said "put the girls on the beds next to each other"

atem says "ok isis ".."yami put her next to this one when i put this young girl down in bed"

Yami looked at his brother then said "ok atem i will "

"Yami how did they end up like this"

"dont know atem"..." but let isis, malik and ryou work on them and they will give us the answer"

"ok yami lets go "

"ok atem"

With that Atem and yami went out the room so isis, malik and ryou to start work on the two girls which was lying in the two beds next to each other.

Ryou got what they needed, malik was undressing them from the chest down to the waist line. While isis was checking both of them over . When isis was finished working on them , she told ryou to go and get the two princes , while malik put away there stuff.

Back outside Atem and yami where pacing around worried when they both thought of what happened.

 **START OF FLASH BACK ...**

Atem yami and their friend guards where coming coming home when the two princes saw the two girls in the sand . They seen their beauty and fell over heels for them and took then back to the place to get heeled.

 **FLASH BACK ENDED...**

" atem "

"yes yami "

" what do you think "

" what about yami "

"you know about marriage "

" well i don't know yami we have not found anyone yet "

" atem what do you think ,of those girls in the room we just came out of "

" well i think thy are lovely, why do you ask yami "

" no reason "

"yami what do you think of them "

"i say? atem i really like them and they are really beautiful why "

"oh no reason yami"

" you know what i think we are both in love with them atem"

"i guess you are right with that yami "

With that said ryou came out and said "prince yami ,prince atem "

Atem and yami looked at ryou and both said "yes ryou "at the same time

"isis wants to see you both now "

"ok " said yami

"we will be there now " said atem

" ok prince atem ,prince yami "

Then ryou turned then went back in side the room to wait for the two princes and three seconds after ryou left atem and yami came in the room. Isis saw the two princes walk in and come up to her then said " yes isis " at the same time .

"Atem ,yami there is nothing wrong with them "..."but it looks like they have been defending them selfs" ... "with all the cuts grazes and brusies on them , plus they just fainted afterwards" ... " with a good rest both will be ok "

Atem and yami just sighed and said ok thanks isis " then they left the room so both girls could get some rest.

* * *

Atem and yami was in there bed chamber when their mother came in . Yami stood up from his bed surprized and atem had a look of shock on his face but he sat up on his bed . Queen amara just stayed still and gave a lovely smile to her two sons.

" hello atem , yami "

"hello mother" both said at the same time

"how have you been yami "

" good mum "..." atem and i have been horse back riding with bakura and marik "

"oh i see yami and anything else i should know atem"

Atem faced his mother and said "well has we where coming back from horse riding with bakura and marik we found these two girls in the middle of the dersert "

" ok and where are these two girls atem , yami "

Yami and atem looked at each other then to their mother and said "they are in the medical wing in the place mother " at the same time , Queen amara looked horrifed then thought to her self * shit he has come for me shit shit shit *

Atem and yami seen their mother face and started to worry now and both said mother mother are you ok " at the same time

Quen amara shuck her head then looked at her two sons and said "sorry i have to go now bye atem yami "

"ok mother " both at the same time has each other

With that the queen left them alone looking shocked and speechless . Atem and yami where worried over there mother now because they never once saw horror and fear in their mothers face .

* * *

author here: i have put yugi , heba has girls for now and yami , atem just think they are girls and two princes will be stunned later on over yugi and heba in a few more chapters. what up with the queens face looking like that ...well you will find very soon hahahahaha cliffhanger thats going to be a surprise sorry but i am not telling


	4. Chapter 4

perveiw : With that the queen left them alone looking shocked and speechless . Atem and yami where worried over there mother now because they never once saw horror and fear in their mothers face .

* * *

chapter four

Prince atem and prince yami went to see there farther in the thrown room because they want to know what was wrong with there mother .

When they both got to the thrown room their farther was on his thrown , looking angry but was pleased to see his two sons.

" hello atem , hello yami " said akhenaten

" hello farther " said both at the same time

" so what is it you two neeed to speak of " said pharaoh akhenaten

" well farther yami and i wanted to know if there is anything wrong with mother " says atemu

" ah yes your mother ? you two really want to know what is wrong with her " says the pharaoh

" yes we do farther " says yami

" well i cant " said akhenaten

Atem and yami both shouted at the same time as each other " WHY "

" because i told your father not to say anything"..." and it is my problem anyway not anyone else's " said amara

Everyone turned towards the thrown room doors and saw the queen walking through the metal gold doors them walk towards her husband Akhenaten and her two sons yami an atem .

So her husband and her two sons all said " hello amara , hello mother "

"hello to you all as well" says amara

"Whats is this problem mother"says atem

"yes mother why cant we know" said yami

" i said no please don't ask " amara said

" why mother why don't you let us in please mother " both said at the same time

"ok atem, yami but you two need to listen ok " says the queen amara

ok we are both listening mother " says yami

"ok here i go then " and queen amara took a deep breath in then took a nother one out then stared her say

" well boys this started before a met your father" ..."years back i fell in love and he loved me back"...

" he was called mark anubis but we only went out for a few timesand i never knew he was a god"...

"but when i found out about it , i met your father and he was angry then left me with your father "...

"now he comes for me so please becareful around these girls ok"

Yami and atem was shocked that there mother was in love with the death god , then both said together ...

" ok mother we will be careful for you mother"

" all right then i have to get going now see you three around ok guys " said amara

Akhenaten said " you go amara i will see you around ok"

atem and yami said " ok mother ". The queen looked at her husband and two sons then smiled and left the thrown room . The two princes turned their father nodded and left as well. Pharaoh akhenaten shuck his head and said " oh amara what should i do with out you darling" then left to talk to someone about it , he needed to see his nephew seto .

* * *

Back in the medical wing yugi and heba woke up but they did not know where they are. Yugi was looking around the room sitting in in the bed while heba got out of the bed to the doors to look outside of the room, so they could see where they where yugi and himself was at . Heba turned to his brother who was in his girl form then said ...

" hey bro me and you but it looks like i think we are in the place "

"oh i see well lets get some rest and sleep first then we can do our job " says yugi

" ok bro fair enough "

So yugi lyed back down to rest then went to sleep . Heba walked back to his bed got in for rest and went to sleep as well .


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

Has yugi and heba where resting there bodys because of all of there cut they both got while defending each other . That the two princes was going to do a surprise visit to them and see if the girls wanted something to eat .

So has prince atem was talking to his brother prince yami when they where walking down the halls of the place .

"yami "

"yes atem "

"do you think the girls will want to talk to us "

"of course they do atem "

"ok yami just checking "

"well atem hurry up and lets get going "

" all right then yami "

The two princes started to run for the medical wing in the place . When they got there both of them stopped at the doors then yami turned to atem and said

"do you think they will like us atem "

"i am thinking these girls in this room will defo like us yami"..." and by the way the girls we see want us "... "so i am sure they will"

"ok atem " then they both walked in .

The girls where sitting up in their beds having a quite whispering chat to each other when two people came in the room . Both looked to the doors to see who came and went a shade of pink in there faces then put their haeds down .

Atem and yami saw this then chuckled together and yami said " awww look atem they are both shy "

While looking at the two . Atem was looking at them as well then said " why so shy girls there is nothing to be shy "

When the two princes got to their beds yami said " I am prince yami and this here is prince atem my brother "

"So what are your names then "atem said

Yugi was the first to speak and said " I am yugi and the one beside me is heba"

Both princes turned to each other then back again and they said " yugi , heba they are lovely names you have "... "would you like something to eat you two must be hungry by now "

"yes we are prince atem ,prince yami " both said at the same time

"ok then yami you take yugi to the dinning room and i will take heba " says atem

"ok bro let go yugi" says yami

"ok prince yami " said yugi

" same goes for you to heba lets go " sayd atem

"ok prince atem "said heba

So of they all went and every one was walking towards the dinning room to meet the rest who lived with the two princes .

* * *

When they got to the dinning room all four came in and by the big dinning table prince yami , prince atem ,yugi and heba seen everyone around the table .

Pharaoh akhenaten stood up with queen amara to greed their sons and two new guests.

"hello sons" said the pharaoh and queen at the same time

"hello father ,mother" the two princes both said the same time as each other

"who are these girls in your arms yami , atemu " said queen amara

"yes sons please interduse them to us " said pharaoh akhenaten

The two princes said at the same time "these lovely girls are called yugi and heba "

Then yugi and heba both say together "hello pharaoh and queen " then nodded at the same time as each other . When they sat down at the table with all the others everyone said " hello "

Yami said "this is seto hes our cuz and beside him is his love slave " ..." then we have lord duke and lady anzu

" hello lady anzu , lord duke "..mmmm hello to you two as well sorry about that " says yugi and heba together

Atem said these are our guards bakura , marik and their lovers ryou , malik "

Yugi and heba say "hello " with another nod

Queen amara said "and these are lady tea and her guard tristan "

Both of them say "hello lady tea and tristan "

So the pharaoh turned toward there main guests and said "thank you everyone for letting these girls know you all now let eat "

With all that done everyone sat and ate up . After they all had some think to eat the lord's , lady's , slaves and advisers left and just leaving only prince atem ,prince yami, yugi , heba , pharaoh akhenaten and queen amara at the dinning table .


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

Only pharaoh akhenaten , queen amara their two sons and yugi and heba where in the dinning room . The pharaoh started to talk to both of there guests while queen amara and her two sons just listened

" so how are you two feeling "

Yugi looked to the pharaoh and said "well pharaoh heba and i are feeling better "

Then heba turned and said " yes pharaoh i can say the same as yugi "

"that good to here , we wecome you two has our guests "

And both yugi and heba say "thank you pharaoh "

"Atem , yami"

Both princes say " yes father "

"can you two please make sure that our guests have rooms to rest and sleep "

Atem got up then said " yes father "

Then yami got up after then turned to the both girls and said " lets go girls "

So atem and yami took yugi , heba to the bed chambers to settle down for the night .

* * *

Back in the dinning room queen amara was getting scared now ,she could not put her finger on it and amara did not like it one bit but the pharaoh seen his wife distress .

" whats the matter amara "

" well i am scared of those two new guests "

" why love "

" I just don't know "

" love you have not know them yet ... why don't you get to know those girls "

" don't know maybe "

" ok "

" well i am off own "

"ok sweety "

Queen amara got up from her chair and left her husband. The pharaoh got up as ke a well and left the room himself to take a walk in the place gardens to think .

* * *

In the place hall bakura was talking to marik while walking for there lover chambers. They where talking about the new guests who came to the place day ago because yugi and heba rested for a whole day.

" marik "

"yes kura "

"what do you think "

"about what bakura "

"well those two new guests marik "

"oh them...mmm...don't know there is somethink off about them bakura "

"like what marik "

"huh.. well there hiding some think...we need to find what it is bakura "

"ok but we need to talk to the pharaoh marik "

"of course bakura "

" ok lets go "

"ok kura "

So both set of fast down the hall to see there lovers who where waiting for them. Yami and the other where going though the place then came to one room filled with pictures on walls of loads of pharaohs and all the gods.

Yugi, heba stopped at one of the pictures and it was of anubis , atem and yami where looking at them with confused face on them . Atem came up to them and said

"what is it "

yugi looked up and said " oh its nothing my prince "

"well if there is nothing wrong lets get going "

" ok prince atem "

Atem took both girls to his brother who still looked confused and said

"come on yami let get these girls settled "

Yami shuck it of and looked up to his brother and said

"ok atem " then nodded to him and all four walked out of the room and started to walk to fine the sleeping chambers to get them more settled in .

* * *

author: well in the next chapter yugi and heba will be talking about there mission ooooo so exciting isn't it

yami, atem :WHAT

me : quite

yami : no

me: thats it wheres the whip

yami :ill be quite sorry

me:good well atem you finish of ok

atem : ok ..huh .. well let find out in the next chapter and hope you enjoyed it bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven

When all four where in the bed cambers yugi and heba looked around their chambers. Yugi's room had blue and brim of purple on the walls, a queen size bed with gold bed sheets and covers. Heba's room was lemon colour and a brim of red on he the walls with another queen size bed and the bed had silver sheets and covers . And in each room they had stone white bedside cupboards with stone white wardrobes .

But both bed rooms had a big bathroom in the middle of their rooms and it was bigger enough for two queens . The two princes chuckled a little watching yugi, heba then yami walked over to them he learned over to yugi and said

" do you like it then because i think heba does like it ...oh the way is your sibblerings name called heba"

"oh yes we do love it ...and yes that one in the bathroom is called heba"

"ah i see "

"how come you are asking "

"well me and my brother atem over there we really like you two "

*cough cough * Yami turned around towards his brother and seen atemu nod for the door.

"huh looks like we have to go now and please enjoy"

"oh ok prince we will thank you" then bowed in front of them

"you are very much welcome yugi " with a nod both left yugi and heba to do what they wanted or had to do .

* * *

Now yugi ,heba where on there own they could talk bout their mission what their father Anubis gave them .

(start of the conversion )

" i say heba what do you think "

"what about yugi "

" the mission heba "

"oh yes that the mission "

"yes heba the mission "

"ok yugi whats the mission "

"right so heba here's the plan"

i'm listening and what do you mean yugi"

"ok the plan is we do this at night when very one is sleeping in bed... heba we look for the king and queen chambers so we can complete the mission and go home got it "

" ok yugi i got it now "

"good "

* * *

Back to the gods where , and Anubis called a meeting . So every one got in around the opening what looked down to earth and looked down towards the mortals then started the meeting .

"well thoth ,horus , sobek, basbest we will get this done and cleared up by noon"..."anyone want to start "says anubis .

" so anubis why are your sons in their female forms " said thoth

" ah very good question thoth i want them to stay in their girl forms for now untill they do there mission i gave them " all nodded in agreement .

horus turned to anubis and said " how about one of us goes down there to do check up now and then and to make sure that they are doing the job right"

"ok horus i give you this mission then because you came up with the idea got it"

Horus gave a bow to anubis and then basbest said " Lord anubis why put your children through this it is not right and i see that they will fall in love soon "..."please lord anbis"

"BASBEST THATS ENOUGH "

"NO LORD ANUBIS "..." but what if i marry you instead of trying to get your sons to kill the queen of eygpt "

"mmm...let me think about it this meeting is over "

Has the meeting came to an end all the gods gave anubis a nod then left him alone and then he left to his bed chambers .

cliffhanger...

* * *

AUTHOR: sorry its a bit short ...what will happen to the queen of egypt now will anubis let the queen live and marry basbest and what will happen to yugi and heba ... find out in a few more chapters thanks and i hoped you enjoyed this chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight

Lady anuz , lord duke , lady tea and her gaurd tristian only came to the place to do important buisness with pharaoh akhenaten . Before going back to there countrys .

Lord duke and lady anuz country was india . Lady tea and her gaurd tristan's country was china . Back to atem and yami in there chambers both where getting changed for bed , while they talked to each other.

" yami "

" yes atem "

" oh forget it yami "

" no atem what is it "

" ok but you know that we are gay "

" well atem we are why are you asking "

" mmmm i am saying that i think that i am attracted to this heba girl "

" why she's a girl and your gay ...as well as me but i think i am in the same boat as you atem"

" let me guess you are in love with this yugi girl yami "

" yes atem i am "

" ok yami but we keep this a secret between us and away from mother and father "

" all right atem this stays between us i promise atem "

" ok now lets go to sleep yami "

" goodnight brother "

" goonight too "

So yami and atem went to sleep for the night .

* * *

Has the night went by heba and yugi got up then changed in to there male forms to go and look for queen amara and to kill her . So when everyone was sleeping ugi and heba where in the place halls going though each rooms as quitely has assassins.

They searched all the place and quitely knocked some gaurds out. When all the gaurds where knocked out they came to two two doors one on the right and the other on the left.

Yugi and heba looked at each other then back at the doors , yugi and heba both went to the left door and went in the room.

* * *

Now that yugi and heba where in the room they both looked around and then saw the two princes in there bed sleeping. Yugi and heba was looking at the princes then back it each other then smiled and started to have a wispering conversion between them .

"awww look at these sleeping yugi"

"What huh yea heba there cute "

"yes they are"

"so don't wake them "

"why not "

"because look at us and we will put in the dungeon or worse of get killed"

"guess your right there"

"yes i am "

" ok "

"brother you go and have a nose around while i stay and watch these princes"

"ok bro i will go and check around "

"ok bro but just hurr up got it "

"ok ok i get you "

So heba left yugi to have a good nose round , yugi was on watch to see if the two prince where sill sleeping and they where. Has he was going to leave the beds to look arounf himself he caught one of the princes moving in his sleep . One of the princes was tossing and turning in his sleep.

Has yugi checked prince atem first but prince atem was snoring so that left the other prince. So has he was walking over to him he spotted somethink on the floor it was a piece of cloth and he went to pick it up , then went behind the young prince who sat up and yugi started to blindfold the prince who was still half sleeping .

When he blindfolded him he took out his small knife and put it to prince yami's back just to threat him but not kill him

" don't you dare move "

"what to you want "

"oh nothing just go back to sleep ok "

"well i can't go back to sleep now and with a k..knife in m...me "

"ahhh i see but i can't move my knife because you will call for help "... " because if you do i will hurt the other prince "

"no i will not call for help so pl...please d...dont h..hurt my brother ok"

"mmmm ok "

"please let me go if you let me live i will do anythink you ask ? "

Yami was litening for an answer when the person hehind him little a bit shouted to someone else in the chamber and thought to himself *"damp im in trouble now "*

"OH COME ON BRO HURRY UP WILL YOU "

"ALL RIGHT BRO I AM TRYING TO HURRY UP JUST DONT RUSH ME I AM DOING THE BEST AS I CAN "

"JUST BE QUICK "

"OK"

Yami was still listening but he only just heard two male voices in the bed cambers .

"now where was i oh yes i know"... "you where saying some think about doing any think i want for your life "

"yes i would mr"...now tell me what would you like or want me to do "

"ok i would like you to strip of your clothes "

"WHAT I CAN'T DO THAT "

"ok but its your life " ..."mmmm ok how about you let me strip you becuase you are blindfolded "

"WHAT"

"tik tok tik tok "

"huh ok you win but you will not get away with it "

"GOOD and oh really but i will because you and the other will fall in love someone and they will have your children but i am only guessing here aren't i " yami just gulped .


	9. Chapter 9

Author : so yami is letting yugi strip him and yami things its a stranger who is stripping him and i might put a little lemon in this chapter you have been warned .

* * *

Chapter nine

Yami was gulping when this stranger was stripping his clothes of him and he was getting more scared because he thought to him self that this person was going to do some think *"oh no what have i done now this person is going to do something horrible to me oh ra help me "*. So has yugi sart to go towards prince yami.

He started to take of his night clothes by undoing the buttons on his top first , has yugi finished taking of prince yami top he then went to his waist and played with yami's pants then took them of and threw them to the floor and yugi just looked up and down prince yami's body.

"now now there and you have a nice sexy body haven't you my prince" said yugi

 **MILD LEMON STARTS**

 **Yugi learned down towards princes neck and started to kiss an nipp then price yami was starting to shiver in pleasure , yugi gave a smirk while still kissing and nipping going up and down his neck.**

 **yami gave a slight moan "ah "**

 **" you like it done you , let me here more of it "**

 **"mmmmmm n..n...no y..y..you c...c..cant d..do t..this i am the s..sec..second pr..prince of eygpt"**

 **"i know you are"**

 **Yugi started use his finger tips to stroke the princes body also doing scratch marks up and down as well . Yami was in pain and pleasure plus he could not do a think to help himself. As yugi went down to his body to the princes member and has he torched his member and pulled it in to a stroke with his hand yami was moaning loud but kept it down because he did not want his brother to wake .**

 **yami thought while he was looking to the other side of the room *"please atem dont wake other wise they will kill you "***

 **Has yugi was enjoying the princes moans and reactions he was making , yugis brother came back in from the bath chamber .**

 **end of mild lemon**

* * *

Heba walked in the bed chamber and was shocked yugi and a naked prince " what the hell brother " yugi looked up to heba and smiled at him then said " what "

" dont give me what brother " heba looked pissed

" ok brother " with yugi pouting

Yami was listening to their conversion again while he still could not see anyone and thought to him self *" oh shit the other is back what do they want and am sorry brother please be ok! plus i don't want you to get killed"*

yami worried over his brother while listening what was going around him knowing he was tired up half naked and blindfolded on his bed. Trying to listen in but the two other males who had him tired up was wispering to low for him to here what they where talking about.

Yugi and heba was wispering with each other yami tryed to listen in but no he could not here them at all. Then they all heard a shift and they all turned to the other bed and the first prince was on the brink of waking up when yami thought

*"oh no please brother do not wake up"* with that thought going overand over agin though his head , yami put his head down and listened on. Yugi and heba just looked then heba said "ah shit lets go brother ah damp it " and yugi said to the second prince " you get lucky prince "

"now lets go brother "

"ok brother"

then heba and yugi high tailed it out of the room and running down the halls.

"that was close "

"yea that was too close for my liking yugi "

" sorry brother " and yugi gave a small smile then he put his head down and heba shook his head and said "well brother lets get some sleep in out girl forms and then start again in to three weeks "yugi looked back up then said " ok bro ".

* * *

Has heba and yugi left yami was sobing and atem woke up then looked around the room, only to see yami sobing his eyes out knowing that his brother was blindfolded because thats all he could see at first.

So atem got up from his bed and walked up to his brother then went in shock at first that his brother had cuts , scratches and was half naked with kiss marks going up and down his body to his waist then he came out of it .

"what on earth happened yami"

...sob sob "a..atem d..don't l..l..look a..a..at m..me"

"why ? who done this yami "

" i d..don't k..know atem i was blindfolded and i know it was two males that's all i know "

"ok yami i will shout some guards "

"no atem they where all knocked out all of them so they are no good "

"alright well we will have to tell father and mother in the morning about this yami"

"ok atem "sob sob yami was still crying a bit but sniffed so he would not cry

"yami we will get them and put them on death row for this" ... "yami"

"huh ..ok but"

"but what yami"

"well the one who done this i think he kind of liked me "

..."WHAT yami you can't be serious they ATTACKED YOU"

yami put head down a bit in shame then back to his brother " i know they did atem "

" no yami they will be put to death "

yami only gave a nod and with all that they said to each other they both settled down to go to sleep yami fell of to sleep first .

Atem looked at his brother and thought to himself *" when i find them they are dead "* and then atem closed his eyes and fell asleep five seconds after yami .


	10. Chapter 10

chapter ten

It was morning when prince atem and yami woke up for the day then got dressed. Atem and yami went to see their father and mother who where in the thrown room with the council who was in a meeting .

Pharaoh akhenaten and queen amara where at the end of the there meeting when the doors slamed open and the two princes came in to the thrown room. Atem and yami went up to their father and mother when the pharaoh seen his two sons and said

" ah there you two are "

" hello father mother "both said together

"atem what is wrong "

" well father its more to do with yami"

" what is up with your brother "

" huh ok father but yami might not want me to "

Akhenatan looked at yami but his son yami put his head down then akhenatan said " yami whats up son "

..." father mother "

" yes son go on " the king and queen said together

" sorry atem mother father but i cant "

Yami ran out of the thrown room away from his family and started to is cry down the hall to is room when he ran into yugi and heba there guests.

Yugi and haba got up from the floor dusting them selfs of then looked at prince yami then back at each other . Yugi went up to him and said " are you ok prince yami"

"yea i will be see you both around " and yami left them but heba and yugi just shuck there heads and walked around the place .

* * *

Back in the trown room the pharaoh and the queen where worried over yami and because atem was worried over him and looked disappointed in yami .

Atem just shook his head and said " soory father ,mother "

" Its ok son he will tell us in his own time just give your some time ok "

" ok father "

" mmm Akhenatan dear"

"yes amara "

" i would like you and our sons to be weary of our guests what we have "

"why sweety "

" well i just have a bad vibe with them thats all "

" ok my love we will won't we atem "

"yes father and i will tell yami about this has well "

"ok son "

" Atem son "

" yes mother "

" now go to see yami your brother and see if he is alright "

" ok mother father i will bye mother and father "

"bye son " they both said together

Atem left his mother and father in the thrown room . Then he went in search of his brother when he noticed heba and yugi looking around but he went to nose at them with out being noticed himself .

* * *

Yugi and heba was being nosy in the place and was searching for the queen still but never noticed the prince .

Atem who was looking at them and then he started to following them. Heba and yugi started to have a conversion among them self's while atem was ear dropping and over heard them .

* * *

conversion between heba and yugi with prince atem ear dropping " so yugi "

" yes heba "

" what is it we need to do yugi "

"well we need to find the queen heba "

" why yugi "

"because heba we have no choice in the matter of fact "

" huh is this because of anubis yugi

" yes heba "

" ok yugi lets find the queen but i don't want anibus to have our heads if we fail "

" yes heba i know i don't want that has well "

... Atem was in shock for two seconds and then wispered to him self in thought " what so that's it "

So atem kept on following them when he heard a little more of there conversion

" so yugi if anubis does not get our heads what to you want to do in your life "

" huh well heba i want to get marrid and have children . what about you ? "

" maybe the same has you yugi but who will want murders has partners "

" i see your point there heba and that will be no one , i just wish that anubis will marry basset "

" i agree with that yugi by the way i don't want to kill the queen it wouldn't be right think of the princes and the king "

" heba i know that but we both know we have no choice unless on of the gods comes and gets us "

Atem could not beleive it what he was hearing between the two girls . Then the prince had to tell some one so he went to see his brother and he slowly left and then ran to his bed chambers where he new yami would be .

* * *

Yami was in his chambers where he shared with atem he was thinking what had happened last night and thought to him self " who could it be and who could harm him like that plus who can knock out all the gaurd's last night. " When yami stood up to go to the door that's when the door burst open with atem out of breath .

* * *

a/n sorry if this chapter is short

Atem : well that was fun what is going to happen now

loverofhell : well you have to find out

yami : yea atem listen to her she is the writer

atem : why should i

loverofhell : dont give cheeck atem and finish of will you

atem : ok and hope you enjoy this chapter and please reveiw .


	11. Chapter 11

preveiw : yami was in his chambers where he shared with atem he was thinking what had happened last night and thought to him self " who could it be and who could harm him like that plus who can knock out all the gaurd's last night. " When yami stood up to go to the door that's when the door burst open with atem out of breath .

* * *

Chapter 11

Yami rushed over to his brother and said " why are you out of breath whats up atem "

" mother is in danger we need to go now yami "

"why is mother in danger atem "

"she just is and we need to get to her first and warn mother "

"ok atem "

"alright lets go yami "

"ok atem "

So the two princes went to find there mother before any thing happened to her .When atem and yami where searching for their mother to tell her of the danger she might be in , because they loved there mother .

* * *

The pharaoh and queen where in the gardens and having a relaxing time with each other taking a walk around the gardens . While yugi and heba on other hand started to go to their bad chambers together all of a sorted yugi and heba got a call from anubis himself , Anubis came flashing down to them so that he could talk to them in private about there mission but he was happy about some think .

* * *

So has Anubis their father saw them he said " ah my children " yugi and heba just looked up at him in a calm look , they looked at each other then look back at their father yugi and heba both said " father what are you doing here and why are you so happy ".

" well yugi , heba can we go somewhere to talk in privite "

yugi said " ok father but we where going to our bed chambers so we can come with us and we can talk there "

"ok son " said anubis in a whisper .

So the three of them satarted to walk down to yugi and heba's bed chambers so they could have a good talk to each other .

* * *

Back with the pharaoh and queen who where still in the gardens . They where by the pond which had water lillys in with water snakes . The pharaog thought it would be nice to have water snakes has pets . When all of a sudden ATEM AND YAMI came in to the gardens panting and trying to breath .

The pharaoh looked to his two sons and said " why the rush sons "

Yami came round first and said " yea father i would like to know as well has mother "

"well yami if you want to know then i will tell you now "

"ok atem "

" ok atem why don't we go in to the throne room so it will only be the four of us ok "

" ok father then i will tell everything "

So akhenaten , amara ,yami and atem went in to the palce and down the halls to go to the throne room to talk .

* * *

(So to where yugi and the others are )

Has yugi , heba and anubis got to the door of there bed chamber, yugi opened the door to let his brother and father in. Has they went in yugi came in after them and shut the door behind him , then turned and locked the door so they could talk in piece.

Anubis sat down on the cushion chair and heba sat down the bed and yugi came to sit with down next to him.

" so father are you going to tell us why are you happy " said yugi

" yes sons i am and i can give you two answers "

" go on tell us father " said yugi

" yes go on tell us please " said heba

" ok yugi and heba first is that i am going to get married to basset "

" really father " said yugi

" yes "

" thats great father " said heba

" and what is your second answer father " both said at the same time

" the second is that i don't want the mortal queen anymore sons and so don't kill her ok "

..." so you don't want the queen here but you want basset has your queen " said yugi

" yes yugi "

"also you don't want us to kill now " said heba

Anubis nodded then said "yes heba and the other gods are going train you two "

Yugi and heba gave a smile to their father and hugged him because they where glad that they would not kill.

* * *

(Back in the throne room)

The pharaoh and his wife went to sit in there thrown's by each other . while their two son's Atem and yami sat on their chairs , atem sat next to his father and yami sat by his mother .

" right now atem , yami what up ? you can talk now that we are on our own so please atem , yami please tell us "

"ok father " both said at the same time .

" Atem you should start of first because i don't know any think "

" ok ok yami i will and mother is in danger there is two people who wants to kill her "

Amara looked to atem and said " who are they dear "

"it's the two girls yugi and heba who wants to kill you mother "

"oh and how do you know it's them atem " all three said at the same time

"well i was following them and i heard every thing what was said "

" oh ok anything you want to say to your brother yami " said the pharaoh

"well father, mother there is i wanted to know" ... " if atem heard anything about what happened to me did they say anything at all "

" well did you atem did they " said the pharaoh and queen said at once

Atem looked down and said " no they never i'm sorry yami "

"atem it is ok " and atem just gave a light sigh then gave a nod to his brother

"well my sons go to your bed chamber and rest " said the queen

" ok mother and father " said atem and yami and they both left .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

So Atem and yami left there mother and father to go to their bed chambers what they shared together and on there way back they bumped into bakura and marik who was on gaurd duty . marik and bakura where talking to each other when they bumped in to the two princes .

" well isn't this a nice surprise to see you two " said bakura

" yes i have to agree bakura " said marik

" hello bakura , marik " both said at the same time

" where are you two of to " said bakura

" we where of to our bed chambers why " said atem

"oh why " says marik

" because our father and mother said so "said yami

" by the way bakura , marik could you two do a favor for us "said atem

"of course what is it that you two need " both said at the same time .

Atem and yami looked at each other then back then back at their friends and atem said to both of them " well guys could you both watch over our mother "

Both bakura and marik where puzzled at first then marik said " why watch over the queen "

yes atem why ask us to watch the queen " said bakura

" well she is in danger and you two please becarfull " said atem

" of course we will look after your morther the queen and we will be careful " said bakura

"ok thanks guys see you later " the two princes said together then they all left . Atem and yami went to their bed chambers and bakura and marik went of the other way .

* * *

Yugi and heba had smiles on there faces when anubis their father told them that he did not want the human queen anymore , and they went to their beds to rest there eyes . While ataem and yami where in their bed chamber what they both sharing , yami was sitting at the table doing his work . Atem on the other hane was taking a hot bath , when some thing popped in to his head then he whispered to himself " ah shit ".

Then he got out of his bath real quick and put his towel around himself then quickly went to his and yami's bed chamber . When the doors opened yami turned toward the doors to see atem in a towel around him self and then said " have a bath did you "

"yes but i would like to talk to you "

"what about brother "

" about the girls yami "

" oh i see atem and that is "

" well yami i think the girl are not what they seem "

" atem they are just girls "

" YAMI "

" WHAT "

"just think about it yami "

"ok i will think about what you are saying atem "

" yami its only a guess here because we both not like girls but these girls we like them "

" huh i think that you are right atem they do seem a bit strange for girls its like they a hiding somthing from us "

"like what yami "

" like a secret atem "

Atem and yami went to get some rest on their own beds . Has both princes where resting their heads , marik and bakura where in the halls of the palace . They where on gaurd duty and doing checks up and down the halls of the palace . Both marik and bakura where deep in thought at what the two princes had said to them, that they never seen the pharaoh and the queen coming down the hall towards them .

* * *

Has marik and bakura where having thoughts going though their heads. The queen seen them both and told her husband the pharaoh that she was going to see the guards . Bakura seen her and stood then when marik seen bakura stand straight, he also stood up straight so queen amara went to greed them before going with her husband the pharaoh to rest up for the night .

yugi and heba where in their bed chamber sleeping when yugi woke up and said to himself quitely in a wispher "what was that dream about ?". So yugi looked around the room one last time and while his eyes where closing over yugi said " i will have to tell heba in the morning " then yugi went to sleep .

Atem and yami where sleeping but yami was tosing and turning in his sleep and it woke atem up . Atem shot up from his bed ready for any think but has he looked around he never seen any on in the room , but only seen his brother having a nightmare so he walked up to him and tried to wake his brother up.

"Hey yami" but nothing so atem was now poking his brother to wake up from his dream , has he was poking him yami started to get up so atem tryed to say his name again .

" yami come on wake up " while poking him

"huh w..what is it a..atem "

"you where having a nightmare bro "

" oh was i ...sorry brother "

"what for yami "

" for waking you up atem "

" its ok yami but what was the dream yami "

" well atem it was a dream of voices from that night and i was just trying to remember those voices "

Atem looked at yami and then said to him " yami we will talk about it tomorrow get some sleep yami "

"ok atem "

"good ...now rest "

"good night atem "

"good night yami " and atem got of yami's bed and went back to his bed and then settled back down then atem fell asleep .


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The next morning marik and bakura where still on gaurd duty but they where just waiting for the other gaurds to go on their shift . Has the other gaurds came marik and bakura left to go towards their chambers so they could rest . On there way their chambers they saw ryou and malik cleaning the halls so they went over to talk to them.

Ryou and malik where cleaning the halls when bakura and marik shouted together " HEY RYOU HEY MALIK " ryou looked up from doing the floors and then got up then turned to malik and said " hey malik looks who's coming down the hall its bakura and marik",

malik turned to ryou and looked down the hall to see who it was then said " hey guys " and waving to them both .

Bakura and marik where bye them they sarted to talk to each other for about ten mins then bakura and marik left ryou and malik .

Has malik and ryou went back to work so ryou was still cleaning the floor while malik was cleaning the other side of the hall cleaning the floor as well when malik said

" ryou "

" yes malik "

"what are you doing later "

" dont know why "

" do you want to spy on the new guests ryou "

" dont know malik "

" we wont do anything ryou "

"malik you always say that "

"ryou look we will only spy but i have a really bad feeling about them "

"ok but if you are wrong i want you to do my share of cleaning for a week "

" and ryou if i am right i want you to clean my chambers for week " and both said together " DEAL "

* * *

Back to the the pharaoh and queens chambers , pharaoh akhenaten was up getting ready for the day .

While queen amara was bathing in the bath chambers , akhenaten was ready then he went to the bath chamber where his wife was and knocked on the door.

Amara heard the knock on the door and shouted to her husband " i will be out soon you go and i will be with you shortly "

" ok amara if you are sure "

" yes dear i am now go you don't want the others to worry "

"ok sweetheart don't be too long "

"i won't dear "

"ok " so the pharaoh went on his way to see very one and to his thrown room , while queen amara got ready her self so she could follow her husband .

* * *

Atem and yami where getting up from there beds and getting ready them self's.

Atem looked over at his brother and he seen his back first with a few scratches , but when yami turned around atem seen his chest because his chest had a few bruises has well has of some more scratches down his brothers chest .Atem was angry and worried over his brother yami because his father and the gaurds never caught who hurt his brother .

Yami seen atem look at him with anger and worry in his eyes and face so yami went over towards atem .

" Atem whats wrong "

" oh nothing yami "

" are you sure atem "

" well yami could i ask some thing "

"yes atem you can so go and ask away "

" ok yami here is the question "

" im listening "

" all right ... yami are you ok with your back and chest being like that"

"is that it atem "

" just answer it please "

" ok atem no i am not ok with my back and chest "

" are you hurt , upset and angry with the person who done that to your back and chest yami "

" yes i am atem but moe hurt and upset but not angry much "

"why not angry much yami "

" because its hard to explane but it felt like a lover but rough and grntle at the same time atem "

" yami you should be angry at them for hurting you "

"well i am not and all i want is thier answer of doing this to me "

"ok yami but if i was you i would be more angry at them "

" but you are not me are you atem "

"no i am not you yami "

" ok atem and thanks for being here for me "

"ok yami but i hope you will be ok i do worry over you "

" i will be ok atem and i know you worry over me and i worry over you as well "

" i know you do yami by the way we are here for each other "

" true true atem and by the way we need to hurry up "

"ok yami " and they got ready and went down the halls to get to their mum an dad and all the others because it was a meeting over some thing but they did not know what is was about .

* * *

Has they where walking fast down the halls to get to the thrown room. They went past ryou and malik who where still cleaning up before they went spying on some girls who where boys and these boys became girl in day light by anibus magic that is how anibus wanted his sons for now .

Yami and atem came to the thrown room and went inside to see very one apart from their mother. The two girls yugi and heba and plus they never seen ryou and malik not there as well .

* * *

Athuors note here

what will happen to the queen yugi heba ryou and malik that will be the next chapter

and i will be updating asap


	14. Chapter 14

preveiw ...Yami and atem came to the thrown room and went inside to see very one apart from their mother. The two girls yugi and heba and plus they never seen ryou and malik not there as well . { a/n by the ryou and malik do not know that yugi and heba are boys yet they think that there girls }

* * *

chapter 14

Just coming out of there chambers was yugi and heba so they could go to see the pharaoh and others . Yugi and heba where talking to them self's about the day to see the queen first . But before going down the halls to see the queen or anyone , they where talking to anubis and two other gods called thoth and ba-set in their room .

[ FLASH BACK ]

Anubis , thoth and baset came to yugi and heba's room on earth to talk to them .

" hi sons i know that you two are in your girl forms now " ..." but i just want to talk to you with baset and thoth"

" ok " both yugi and heba said at the same time

" so what brings you father to earth with baset and thoth " says heba

" yes father heba's right what brings you three to earth "

" looks like the pharaoh is having a meeting in one hour so i thought coming to talk to you for an hour and plan knowing us gods are "

"oh yes yugi ,heba baset and thoth are going to keep an eye on you two and i will come in with the queen ok but i will only talk to her "

Yugi and heba both shouted at there father " BUT YOU SAID YOU WOULD NOT GO AFTER THE QUEEN DAD "

" YUGI ,HEBA i won't and i have baset anyway haven't i sweety "

" yes anubis you have me here my dear "

" now thoth , baset you two go and get ready for the pharaoh's meeting because we will shock them by coming down to see them "

" ok anubis " says thoth " yes anubis dear " says baset and both thoth and baset left to get ready .

Anubis turned to his sons girl forms and said " yugi , heba you two stay here with me "

" ok father " says both of them

" what do you want from us father " says yugi

" could you two come to see the queen with me son's "

" ok but we are not going to be doing anything towards her are we " both say at the same time

"no sons all i want is to talk to her that's all "

" ok father where will she be "

" she will be in her bed chambers ok and i will follow you two by my magic "

"ok father we will go soon "

" ok sons "

[flash back ends ]

* * *

So they are walking down the hall toward the kin and queens bed chambers with anubis behind them in his magic , when they spot ryou and malik .

they go behind ryou and malik and knock them out while their father just looks at them tie them up . when they walk towards the camber doors anubis turns to the tired up mortals and used his magic to fly them across the hall to the other side . Now anubis is behind his sons once more yugi knocked on the door and then waited for an answer .

The queen heard the knock on her chamber door and looked towards the door and then says " come in "

When yugi and heba heard the queen's voice saying come in. Yugi and heba walked in the room.

" oh yugi ,heba why are you two girls here "

" hi your highness sorry about this aren't we heba "

"sorry about what girls "

"your highness our father want to talk to you about some thing ins't that right yugi"

" oh and who is your father girls "

Yugi and heba looked at each other then back towards the queen.

" girls "

" sorry about this your highness but anubis is our father and now heba please call him "

" father yugi and i are calling you now can you come out "

Anubis came out in a flash of light and stood in the middle of the room , looking around then his face and eyes landed on queen amara .

Anubis gave a smile towards her and queen amara backed away from anubis , but queen amara seen anubis yugi and heba standing together by each other .

" hello dear how are you "

" what anubis why are you here "

" why am i here well you of course dear mortal and a nice surprize for very one as well for the pharaoh " and anubis gave a laugh "hahahahaha"

"please anubis don't hurt him or anyone of my family please "

" ok mortal but you have to come with me for now "

" ok anubis " and amara was trying not to cry in front of anubis .

" alright yugi ,heba lets go home for ten mins so we can pick up the others "

" ok father " both said at the same time.

* * *

Back in the hall way where malik and ryou where two guards came walking by, when one of the guards seen the two servants of bakura and marik who where the pharaohs high guards . They picked them up and went to see the pharaoh and report it, so they where running to the trown room where very one was waiting for the queen to come .

When the doors flew open and in came the two guards with bakura's servant in one gaurds arms and marik's servant in the other guards arms and they went straight to the pharaoh who just looked at them and so did very one else in the thrown room .

The guards bowed and said " sorry pharaoh "

"why is ryou and malik in your arms guards "

" well we where walking to our dinner break when we seen them both lying there knocked out on the floor pharaoh "

" ok just leave them with bakura and marik can you two see them my high guards "

" yes i see them and ok pharaoh " and has they where just about to the pharaoh asked " guards "

" yes pharaoh "

" have you seen my wife "

" no pharaoh we have not seen her "

" and guards "

"yes "

" find her now go "

" ok pharaoh we will " then gave a nodd and left .


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

The paraoh was woried over his wife and then said to very one in the thrown room

" this meeting is over so go now but come back in ten mins " and very one left has atem and yami where about to leave their father stopped them then said

" not you son's because i want you to come with me "

" ok father " said atem and yami together then there father just nodded to them and atem ,yami and their father the pharaoh all left the thrown room .

Akhenaten and his two son's where walking back to the bed chamber wing of the palace , when yami asked his father

" hmm father where are we going "

" yes father i would like to know as well "

"well yami and you to atem it a surprize but i want to give you two some thing "

" like what " yami and atem said together at the same time but their father never said any thing to them and kept walking down the halls .

" father" said yami

" father are you going to tell us or not "

" i told you two already it's a surprize atem , yami "

" ok father " said atem , yami and they both never asked their father anything else and together they all walked to there fathers bed chambers .

The pharaoh and his two sons came to his room when akhenaten seen his door open to his room , his two son's was worried now and then the pharaoh called for his guards .

" guards " and the guards came running to their pharaoh

" yes pharaoh " with a bow towards him . The pharaoh looked to his two son's then to the guards and said

" why in mine and the queens room like this "

" we don't know my pharaoh "

"find who done this mess "

" yes pharoh " and the guards left the pharaoh and the two princes to go and search who destroyed the pharaohs bed chambers .

* * *

Back with the king and two prince's . Akhenaten went to the save in the bed chamber and took something out of the save and it was two small boxes .

Then turned around to his two son's atem and yami and said to both of them " atem ,yami "

" yes father " said both at the same time

" atem come closer to me "

" ok " atem came a bit closer to his father

" atem i have my ring here , you can have it so you can give it to some one you love "

" thank you father "

" now stand back atem "

" ok father " and atem stepped back to where he stood and that by yami .

" yami please come here "

" ok father "

" yami here i have your mothers ring , you can have it so you can give it to some one you love as well "

" thanks father "

" now stand by your brother "

" ok " and yami went to stand by his bother .

Akhenaten turned to his two son's and was happy to see atem , yai with a smile on their faces .

Atem looked down at his hands then looked to his father and smiled . Yami done the same as his brother then yami looked at atem then atem looked at yami and both of the the them went towards their father and they both gave him a hug and left the room .

Akhenaten looked around the room with a sad and angry look on his face and thought ( ' i will find who done this i promise my love ') then left his room to go and get the meeting sorted .

* * *

Back in the throne room ryou and malik where still knocked out , Bakura and marik where by there side's .

They where waiting for ryou and malik to come around from being knocked out . That's when marik seen everyone from the meeting before coming in and went to the throne chairs. So marik tapped bakura and looked up from where ryou and malik where on the floor , then he looked towards marik and just gave a nod to him.

Then bakura stood up and walked to the throne chair's with marik by his side . Has very one was by the chair's thats when they just where waiting for the pharaoh and his two son's to come to the throne room and sit down where there chair's where .

* * *

Has the other's where waiting for the royal family to enter , they all heard the thrown door's opening and they all seen the pharaoh and the two prince's.

They all bowed to there pharaoh and two prince's , has they all entered the room and akhenaten , yami and atem walked up to there chair's and sat down .

Has the pharaoh and the two prince's sat down all the others stood up straight .

Akhenaten said " let's get started shall we "

" yes pharaoh " very one said together

" so have you found my wife and the one who destoryed my bed chamber's "

" no we haven't found your wife and we have not found who destoryed your bed chamber's " said one of the guards

" well you BETTER FIND THEM OR IT ALL YOUR HEADS "

"sorry we will get to it pharaoh " and all guards where leaving when ryou and malik came around and then started to go to the pharaoh and the two princes with the guards help , that when ryuo said " pharaoh malik and my self want to say some thing to you "

" go on i a listening what is it you two want to say "

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

" well pharaoh this has something to do with you queen and your bed chambers "

" go on ryou , malik tell who done this "

" yes pharaoh and it was yugi and heba "

" WHAT " SHOUTED EVERYONE at the same time as each other

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS "

" NO FATHER " said yami and atem at the same time

" WHAT WAS THAT SON'S "

"PLEASE FATHER DON'T DO WHAT WE ARE THINKING OF "

" WHY NOT WHY THE HELL NOT "

"it's because we want them to explain why they did this " said atem and yami together

" hmmm oh alright boy's i will here them out and find yugi and heba "

" yes pharaoh "said the guards and was about to leave again when there was a flash of light what was blinded them for a second .

* * *

Has the flash of light went dull akhenaten , yami and atem with everyone else put there arms down , then looked around when they all seen three god's just standing there in the middle of the room .

Anubis , thoth and ba-setwas standing in the middle of the thrown room . Everyone was surprised and shocked to see anubis , thoth and ba-set in the pharaoh's throne room . The pharaoh , atem and yami came out of there shocked states that they where in and so did everyone else . Anubis looked amazed at there shocked surprised face's that they had on five minutes ago while thoth and ba-set just lowered there heads and thought together (' DO YOU HAVE TO ') .

* * *

Akhenaten , atem , yami and the rest of the mortals stood up and bowed towards the three gods called anubis , thoth and ba-set then all the mortals straighted up there backs . The pharaoh said " hello anubis , thoth, ba-set what brings you three down ".

" hello to you pharaoh as well "said the three gods and anubis said " i cmae to give you a lovely surprise and thoth and ba-set are here for me "

" and what is it anubis "

" Akhenaten i m only going to say this once and once only , you can come out now dear amara "

"W ...WH ...WHAT " and yami and atem had there mouths open and looked at their father .

" and oh by the way i have another surprise for your two sons also akhenaten "

"what about us " said both atem and yami together

" well thoth can you bring heba and ba-set can you bring yugi please "

Thoth and ba-set both just nodded there heads and with a flick of their fingers heba and yugi appeared in there girl forms right by the queen .

Atem and yami both shouted " HEY HEBA , YUGI WHAT YOU TWO DOING OVER THERE BY OUR MOTHER AND THREE GODS "

Heba and yugi looked t each other then back to the two princes . Then yugi wispered to heba " shall we or not heba "

" no yugi we can't not yet "

" ok but why heba "

"because anubis wants to tell the pharaoh our jounrey with the queen "

"oh ok heba " anubis looked at heba and yugi then said " are you two finished "

" yes anubis we are "

" GOOD " and gave both yugi and heba a glare saying to each one to be quite.

" well pharaoh should i start my little story "

"all right anubis go ahead we are listening "

" ok where to start oh right here it is "

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Anubis ,yugi , heba and the queen all left the mortals bed chambers and went to anubis home .

When they got there yugi and heba where made up that they where home that yugi and heba said " yes we are home "

" yugi , heba why am i here " said queen amara

" sorry its just we cant tell you but we can only say that anubis wanted to talk to you and anubis will tell you about us " said yugi

" now now yugi ,heba don't spoil her surspise " said anubis

" sorry anubis " both yugi and heba said together

" what surprise " said amara

" oh you worry because we are going to the thrown room so we can talk " said anubis

So they all walked to the thrown room where the rest of the gods where waiting and walked in . Anubis, yugi ,heba queen amara and the rest of the gods all sat down but queen amara was sarced of the gods bacause she was really up close to them and what did they want from her .

 **FLASHBACK END**

Akhenaten , atem and yami looked at anubis and said together " what happened "

" ok i will tell just be quite " said anubis

"ok " said the pharaoh because we was worrying over his wife.

 **FLASHBACK**

The mortal queen looked up a bit at the gods and she looked scared because there was anubis , thoth , ba-set, horus and sobek then she looked down waiting for them to start talking . Anubis started and said " ok mortal why we bought you here is that i wanted you dead"

The mortal queen looked shocked then said " why i never done anything to anyone "

"because i wanted you to become my wife and yugi and heba are not girls there really boys and they are my two sons , my own children who are gods as well "


	17. Chapter 17

**A/NOTE** The flashback will continue in the first part of the chapter ,yami finds the shocking truth bout yugi and atem find out about heba

* * *

Chapter 17

" really there boys then that means you sent them to kill me "

" yes mortal i did sent them but i don't want that now "

" you don't want to kill me why "

" because i love another mortal "

"and may i ask who this person is "

"ah she is not a person like you but she is another god and she is called ba-set "

" i see but what will happen to me anubis "

" so i am sending you back to your husband and children "

" ok thank you for not killing me anubis "

" your welcome mortal "

The queen looked really was happy to go back to her home

"oh before i forget yugi "

"y .. yes father "

" I know what you did so you , heba , the mortal and my self with thoth ba-set will go back down to earth "

" why all of us apart from horus and sobek father "

" because you can explain what you did "

" huh ok father "

So every one apart from horus and sobek went back to earth with a flash of there fingers .

 **FLASHBACK END**

Pharaoh akhentan , prince yami , prince atem and the rest of the court where all shocked and stunted when anubis finished his little story .

Yami and atem came out of their shocked state and looked at anubis , yugi , heba , baset , thoth and there mother .

The queen put her head down in shame while anubis looked like he was chuffed with him self . Ba-set and thoth went towards anubis with yugi and heba .

Anubis bend down and whispered into the queen's ear " mortal you can go to your family " and the queen looked to anubis bowed then said " thank you " and went to her family and hugged her . The three god's yugi and heba where whipering to each other , then anubis said " ba-set , thoth you can go back now ".

Ba-set , thoth bowed to anubis then to the mortal's then flashed out of the mortal king's throne room. then anubis looked toward's yugi and heba and said

" yugi , heba you need to tell them the truth and yugi you know what i am on about " heba nodded and yugi said " yes i do "

Yugi went to anubis then anubis bend down to yugi and he whispered in anubis ear " could we tell them in privite please " and anubis gave a nod then yugi said

" thank you "

All the mortal's in the throne room where all watching anubis talking to yugi and heba , about something but they could not hear what where saying . Then anubis stopped talking to yugi and heba then looked toward's the mortal's and stopped at the two princes . Atem and yami where wondering why was anubis looking at them , when anubi said " prince yami , prince atem "

" yes anubis " both said at the same time

" please come down from your father's throne to me" ...

"so yuigi here want's to have a privite chat to you prince yami and heba here wan to have a privite chat to you prince atem " said anubis

So the two princes came down from their father's throne to anubis , yugi and heba . Atem and yami where scared what anubis would do to them if they never came down from their father's throne . Anubis looked down to yugi and said " go on tell this mortal prince in front of you the truth "

" ok " then went to face prince yami and then said " prince yami could you and me take a walk to the chamber's "

" what 's going on yugi "

" i will tell you when we get to the chamber's "

" ok yugi let's go to my bed chamber's " Then prince yami and yugi left the throne room.

Then anubis looked at heba but heba knew what anubis was going to say . Heba turned to prince atem and said

" prince atem i have something to tell you and you won't like it "

" heba you can tell me what's the matter "

" huh here it goes and what i am going to tell is that i am a boy "

..." WHAT WAS THAT "

"i'm a boy prince atem but i can't show you yet i will need yugi to show you i am sorry "

Prince atem was just looking at heba then said " stay away from me "

"but prince "

" no heba i said stay away " and heba just went behind anubis , while they waited for yami and yugi .

* * *

yugi and prince yami where by yami's bed chamber's what he shared with atem .

Has they both got to the door , yami opened it and both of them went in and prince yami shut the door behind him .

That is when yugi was looking at him with a sad and lustful eye's . That's when yami was starting to get scared , because yugi was coming towards him with more lustful eye's and said " why are you looking at me like that "

" like what prince yami "

" like that please stop it "

" why ? and i have something to say to you "

" ok i am listening what is it "

" prince yami give me a baby "

..."w..w...wh... WHAT " and yami went pale with shock .


	18. Chapter 18

a/n this chapter is going to be a bit longer than the others so please enjoy

* * *

Chapter 18

" what "

" huh i want a child from you "

" why do you want a child from more me "

" because i love you prince yami "

" i don't knoe i'm more towards male's yugi "

" oh i see well will be fine "

" no it won't your a girl yugi "

" huh no i am not a girl my prince "

" yugi what are you then ... OH i see that mean's your a boy "

" YES and I WANT A CHILD and i willl carry the child in both form's" ..." but prince yami you can't tell my father about this "

" why who is your father anyway yugi "

" you will know after we get back to the throne room "

" ok "

" now my prince lets make this work but i'm not forcing you but i do want a child from you "

 **SMUT SCENE**

So yami led yugi to his bed and let yugi lye down , while yami came over to yugi and lied down next to yugi .

Then they both started to kiss each other at first and yugi took of yami's clothes of . Yami done the same to yugi also and continued to kiss each other , then yugi stopped and looked at yami's body and said " i'm sorry "

" sorry for what "

"i'm sorry for doing that on your chest and back sorry "with yugi pointing to prince yami's chest .

... " what" then looked where yugi was pointing to and then said " oh " with yami having a hurt look on his face .

Then yami ignored yuig and started to kiss yugi up and down his body . Yugi was really enjoying prince yami's lips on his body then yugi said

"i like you to go a bit rough i love it rough " that's when prince yami stopped what he was doing and looked into yugi's eyes

" could i ask something first yugi

" of course you can prince what is it you want to know

" well was it you who done this to me " then pointed to his own chest and yugi breathed in and out and then said

" yes that was me who done that to your chest and back but i am really really s..sorry w..will y..you ever forgive me my prince"

" ok yugi i forgive you but if you want me to be rough" ... "i will let you finish what you started on me and you will get the roughness out of me ok "

" ok my prince " then yami flipped them over so he was on the bottom and let yugi sit on him and kiss him all over.

Yugi was kissing and touching him all over form the princes lips to his hips and then yugi stopped at prince yami's cock and bend down and gave him a blow job .

The prine gave a moan and said "harder fuck harder " and yugi was doing him a slow and hard suck and yami gave another moan " ah fuck yugi go faster and yugi did go much faster then . Before thr prince could explode in to yugi mouth he stopped yugi what he was doing and done another flip so yugi was on the bottom now .

Then the prince got yugi leg's and spread them apart and put his cock into yugi full force that's when yugi gave a moan then said " oh my prince "

" you like that "

" yes my prince i never thought you would ram fuck me "

"do you want more "

"yes my prince "

" ok then yugi " and yami was fucking him fast hard and rough.

" your a mazeing my prince "

" no you are yugi " and yugi turned beetroot red then turned away from the prince but yami would not let yugi look away and then yami said

"when we get to the end i want you to say my name ok "

" ok " and they where getting to where they wanted and both yelled to each with yugi first " YAMI " then yami second " YUGI " and they both cleaned them self's up and they both sat at the bottom of the bed for five mins in silence then left the bed chambers to go back .

 **END OF SMUT**

* * *

Back in the throne room where very one was waiting for prince yami and yugi to return .

prince atem was by his father and mother who where on their throne's .

The pharaoh was looking at his son first then to anubis and heba, who was still did not come out from behind anubis .

That is when the throne room doors opened and prince yami and yugi walked in to the throne room and both looked at everyone .

Thats when prince yami asked " what's going on father " and yugi said " well can someone answer us " when yugi looked towards heba and said " whats the matter "

But everyone was quite too quite then the pharaoh was the first to talk " yami i do not know because i am still in the dark "

" oh ok then father " and yami walked to his father , mother and his brother atem . Heba was the second to talk but he was a bit upset , then took a deep breath and said " yugi prince atem does not want to know me now and i am hurt " and he sob's in to yugi's chest .

" there there heba it will be ok "

"no it won't yugi prince atem hate's me "

"no heba don't think like that and heba i think prince atem need's some time as well has prince yami "

"why prince yami yugi "and yugi bend over towards heba's left ear and wispered in to that ear " prince yami will hate me aswell , because i haven't told why we are here for and he will not like it as well, has all the other's plus we haven't told them about father yet and only the queen know's for now what we are " then yugi takes a deep breath and then said " plus what i have done "

" oh i see yugi " and yugi gave a nod and went over by anubis

Anubis just looked at yugi and then to the pharaoh , the two princes , the queen and all of the others . Anubis said " yugi heba please turn to your true forms " then with a flash yugi and heba turned in to boy's .

" prince yami , prince atem " both yugi and heba said together and both princes just got stunt , then yugi said " this is our male form's " and yami gave them a nod while atem could not look away "

" well now look at that heba i think we gave both princes a shock haven't we "

"yes we have yugi " and anubis was chuffed and pleased with self. The pharaoh did not say anything at all and now yami came out of his state and spoke up and asked his question to yugi what was on his mind " yugi you said to me that we would know who is your father by the way "

" ah yes i did didn't i prince yami but first i'm sorry for your back chest and body "

... yami looked down then back and said " well who is your father anyway "

" our father is here and he is in front of you all and it is anubis who is in front of you " then yugi laughed and everyone looked to anubis and went white as a ghost .

The pharaoh stood up looked at anubis and said " who have you come for and what do you want "

"pharaoh pharaoh pharaoh i did want the queen your wife but i do not want her now " and with that said the pharaoh sat down with worry on his face .

Atem looked to his mother who had her face to the ground and then to his father who was worrying then atem just saw red he was angry and launched him self at anubis yugi and heba . Anubi seen him lauching at them and said " well me and my boys must go and nice doing business with you all " but before atem could get his hands on them they all fanished in a bright light .


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

All the mortals where just blinded by a bright light and anubis , yugi and heba where all gone from the paraoh's throne room .

Atem was angry , upset and pissed of but yami could see it because he was hurting as well .

The pharaoh gave a ( sigh ) and started to cry with happiness because he was scared for his wife .

The queen looked to all of the people in the throne room and said " LEAVE US " and everyone bowed there head's then left the royal family .

But queen amara tried to calm her husband and her two son's by saying " come on i am ok please don't cry dear ...

...and atem please calm down plus yami will need you now "

" ok love i ..i wil not cry and plus i am only crying because i am happy that you are still here with me " then the pharaoh and his queen looked to there two son's , first looking at atem . But atem had his head down and he looked up to his mother and father then said .

" sorry mother , sorry father and sorry to you yami " and then also said " i will be there for my little brother won't i yami "

" huh yes atem you will " and then yami turned to his mother and father and said " but mother , father i forgive them " and pharaoh akhenaten , queen amara and atem all went quite on yami .

Yami saw his family who went all quite and he did not know why they all went quite on him . then atem said

"why are you saying that you forgive them and what did they do "

" atem yugi gave me the scars on my back and chest "

... " W...W...WHAT " Then turned to his father and said " then we need to do something "

" son we can't do anything now and if we did anubis would have our head's "

" huh ok father i'm going for a walk and to clear my head " and prince atem left to cool off .

The pharaoh just ( sighed ) and said " yami please go can make sure your brother has calmed down "

"ok father mother " and yami left to go and see his brother first and then settle down for the night .

The king and queen said nothing but they both knew something would happen again .

But they did not know yet so they both left the room to their bedchamber.

* * *

While back with bakura and ryou's chamber's . Bakura , marik , malik ,seto and joey where all talking to each other about what had happened and why it happened .

But bakura and marik where very angry at yugi and heba for hurting their lover's .

Ryou and malik did not know what to think over yugi and heba .

Everyone at the palace where all up in roar disscussing and fighting , that the palace was in chacos .

All because of anubis and his children . But they would sort everything out threw the week's ahead .

* * *

Back with the twp prince's who where in the garden . Atem and yami sat on one of the bench's to talk .

" Atem "

"yes yami "

"are you alright "

...

" Atem please talk to me "

" huh ok yami and no i am not ok "

"why atem "

" because yami ... i am angry for what they have done ... and you should be angry at them as well ...

... but you are not angry at all ... why are you yami ... why are you ok with all this "

" Atem ... huh i am not angry ...just a bit upset and hurt with what they did ... but i can forgive them... And atem i think i love yugi but i dont know yet "

" huh yami "

" yes atem "

" i can't forgive them "

" yes you can forgive atem "

" i don't know yami "

" do you want to think over it atem "

" yes yami let me think about it "

" ok atem but i will give you a week to a month to think it over "

" ok yami " and with there little chat done the two princes went to their bedchamber what they shared together .

* * *

Anubis , yugi and heba where back at home . Yugi and heba went to there chamber's , while anubis went to his throne room .

Anubis was with the other god's looking down at the earth and watching the mortal's talking and fighting with each other untill they all settled down .

Then anubis said " hahaha look that that ... i say not bad at all ...what do you think ra , thoth "

... " we are not saying anything " both said at the same time . Anubis turned to ba-set and said

" ok then what do you think ba-set "

" i say that you are wrong in doing that and plus do you need your son's to do that "

" so you think that i am in the wrong ba-set "

" yes anubis you are "

" ok ba-set ... may be you are right ... and thank you for telling me i was wrong ... mmmmmm i will give it a month and see what happen's "

" ok anubis let's see what happen's in a month's time " and anubis nodded to ba-set .

Thoth and ra was looking between anubis and ba-set has they where talking to each other . And both ra and thoth where not saying a word to anubis or ba-set .

Because they did not want there head bitten of by anubis or ba-set , then anubis said

" we will go now dismissed ... oh one more thing ba-set

" yes anubis what is it "

" you will follow me to my chamber's "

" ok anubis " and everyone bowed and went to their chamber's for the night .


	20. Chapter 20

preveiw...Thoth and ra was looking between anubis and ba-set has they where talking to each other . And both ra and thoth where not saying a word to anubis or ba-set .

Because they did not want there head bitten of by anubis or ba-set , then anubis said

" we will go now dismissed ... oh one more thing ba-set

" yes anubis what is it "

" you will follow me to my chamber's "

" ok anubis " and everyone bowed and went to their chamber's for the night .

( a/n yugi, heba and anubis will be in there god clothing and i will putting yugi in black with a silver sash ...heba will be in black with a gold sash and anubis will have the same with a gold and sliver sash ... anubis will be dressed much diffant than his son's )... anyway back to the story

* * *

Chapter 20

The next morning the god's where getting up . Ra was the first up then it was thoth then the whole rest of them .

It was just anubis , ba-set , yugi and heba who where still in there bedchamber's sleeping away .

While the rest of the god's where busy sorting out what needed to get done. Thoth went to get anubis ,so thoth walked to his bed chamber .

Has thoth got to anubis chamber's he gave a quick knock and walked straight in the room.

Then just swa ba-set on top anubis and then he turned red with anubis looking really pissed . That is when thoth said " s..sorry i will t..take m..my l..leave "

" YES YOU WILL ... NOW GET OUT BEFORE I BEHEAD YOU "

" but anubis very " but anubis cut him of " I SAID GET OUT THOTH "

" ok ... i will get your two son's up then " and thoth left anubis chamber's .

So of thoth went back down the hall's in search of anubis son's chamber's . Has thoth went down the theird hall he saw heba and yugi's bed chamber's .

So he went up to heba's door then he knocked on heba's door and walked in and said " GET UP HEBA "

"ok ok ok getting up " Then thoth left heba went to yugi's door, Has he knocked on yugi's door he walked in and said " GET UP YUGI ..I HAVE WOKE UP HEBA ALREADY "

" alright thoth " and then he left yugi 's chamber aswell and went back to what he was doing .

* * *

Heba got ready and put on his black kilt and black top with a gold sash belt then went to see yugi in his chamber's . Yugi was in the middle of getting ready.

Has he just put on his black kilt and black top there was a nother knock on his door . So yugi walked to his door and opened it and saw his brother heba at the door.

" hey heba "

" hi yugi . can i come in bro "

" yea yea come on in heba " and heba walked in to yugi's chamber's .

Yugi went to where his sash belt was and put it around himself . Yugi had a siviler belt on and said " i am ready now heba "

" good .you look nice . what do you think of me yugi "

" well heba you realy look fab "

" thank you ...but we both look fab . don't we yugi "

" true true . so what bring's my brother to me chamber's then "

" thought we could go to garden's ..and have some fun "

" sure heba let's go then " and they both left for the garden's.

Anubis and ba-set got up and then got ready for the day . Ba-set put on an ivory dress with an gold waist chain . While anubis put on a black kilt a gold and silver sash then he put on his weskhet around his neck . When they both finished getting ready they both left his chamber's.

( a/n if you don't what a weskhet is ... it's an egyption collar ).

* * *

Back on earth where the mortal's where , pharaoh akhenaten and his wife queen amara was in their bed chamber's talking to each other.

After getting dressed and there talk they came out of there bed chambers and then walked down to the dinning room for their breakfast .

Once the pharaoh and his wife walked in everyone looked up from there breakfast and all gave a nod and all said together

" good morning my pharaoh and your highness " then they both sat down to have their chairs and had there own breakfast .

That's when the queen looked around the table and seen two chairs empty and turned to everyone at the table and said

" where are our my sons at " everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at there queen then one of the gaurds said

" we do not know but they should be around some where in the palace ".

Then the pharaoh shouted " SILINCE " everyone at the table stopped and went all quite and they waited for the pharaoh to say something to say .

" now sweet heart calm down . and we will give our sons some time to talk . and wait for them to come to breakfast "

" ok dear . but whaif they don't show up for there breakfast . and what if "

" enough love and i will get some of the gaurds to look for them if we do not see them at all ok sweet heart "

" ok "

" now eat up and enjoy " so everyone dug in to there breakfast and when they all finished they all left and done what they had to do for the day.

* * *

Back to atem and yami who where already dressed , they where walking around the palace .

Atem and yami where talking to each other over stuff what they should do for the day and they where talking about what had happened .

Yami was getting a bit hungry and said " atem are you hungry " then atem turned to yami and said " yes i am "

"ok atem lets get breakfast "

"alright lets go to the dinning room "

So atem and yami went to the dinning room . Has they both got there yami opened up the door for them to go in . Has both came in the queen stood up and ran to them and hugged them .


	21. Chapter 21

preveiw... Has both came in the queen stood up and ran to them and hugged them .

A/N ... i am going to have queen amara be more protective of her two sons i bit in this chapter so back to the story .

* * *

Chapter 21

The queen was hugging atem and yami really tide . Her husband the pharaoh stood up from his chair and came walking over to her then said

" amara sweet heart you are holding our two sons too tide. let go of them "

" sorry boys and sorry akhenaten dear . now boys come have your breakfast "

Atem and yami gasped and then said " ok ok mother and hello to you mother , father " and they all walked back to the table and sat in there own chairs .

On the table still was bakura , ryou , marik and malik where sitting with the royal family .

While seth , joey and the rest where gone and they where doing what they had to do for the day . At the table bakura and marik finished there breakfast and said together

" my pharaoh , your highness and my princes " the royal family looked at bakura and marik and said " yes " together .

" we have to go and do our jobs for you now . so we will see you all around " then nodded to the royal family and to there servants / lovers , then left the dinning room leaving ryou , malik and the royal family together .

* * *

So pharaoh akhenaten , queen amara , prince atem and prince yami saw ryou and malik at the table only and the pharaoh said " ryou , malik "

Ryou and mailk went stiff and said together " y...ye...yes...m...my...p...pharaoh "

" ha ha ha . you two do not need to go all stiff and stutter "

" ok and what do you wnat from us my pharaoh " said both at the same time

" could you both tell us about what happened to you two . you know getting knocked out "

" oh yes my pharaoh " said malik " we where knocked out by yugi and heba " said ryou

" we know that because bakura and marik said "

" what happened before you two got knocked out " said the queen

" oh i see we where working in the halls . Then we seen yugi and heba walking along the hall to your and the queens chambers . So we decided to follow them . But i think they sensed us following . when the where at the your chamber doors . they both turned around to see us ." said malik

" then what " said the queen

" well we got knocked out " said ryou

" did you two here anything . While you two where following them "

" yes we did " said ryou malik took over and said " yugi and heba where going to take the queen "

* * *

The royal family was in shock what they had heard from ryou and malik . Then the pharaoh and the queen came out of it . But only atem and yami where still in shock then after five seconds later they both stood up and left the dinning room . There mother , farther ryou and malik saw them just leaving . Then malik and ryou both said " my paraoh , my queen we have to go now and do our work "

" ok you two can go "

" oh ryou , malik " said the queen

" yes my queen " both said at the same time

" if you are going to talk to prince atem and prince yami . Just leave them alone for a bit to calm down . Then after you can both go and talk to them both for me ok " said the queen . Ryou and malik bowed and left . Akhenaten and amara both shuck their heads and stood up their chairs and left to go to the thrown room .

Prince atem and prince yami where now in the palace gardens sitting down under a tree . Atem and yami where talking to each other and when they both finished talking to each other . They both left the palace gardens to do what they had to finish of before the night came .

The pharaoh and the queen where in the thrown room in loads of meetings all day .

the meetings where about what had happened , the people and prisoners .After all the meeting done they where both done for the day and left for the night to come .

* * *

Back to the gods and they where looking down at the mortals .

Anubis had loads of meetings also with all the other gods , after all the meeting where done he left for his little room.

Anubis was busy with his in his own little room what was by his thrown room . Because anubis was looking for suitors for his two sons .

Yugi and heba where in little garden what their father made .

They where walking to each other for a bit then they both took a little walk around the going to see their father .

Anubis had loads of paper work then thoth knocked on the door then he heard a come in from other side and thoth walked in the room with more paper work .

Thoth walked up to anubis and put the paper work down by him then walked out .

An hour later anubis two sons came to see him because he heard his door open and yugi said " father "

" yes yugi ...heba "

" can we come in " said heba

" well i am busy "

" oh i see well we will be going to our bed chamber for the night " says yugi

" ok see you in the morning "

"will you be going to your chambers for the night father " said heba

" once i have finished sons "

" alright father goodbye and goodnight " said yugi and heba

" goodnight sons " and yugi and heba left their father with his work and once he finished he went to bed .


	22. Chapter 22

preveiw... yugi and heba left their father with his work and once he finished he went to bed .

a/n im going to do a time skip in this chapter now back to the story

* * *

Chapter 22

Three months later ...

All the gods and all the mortals have all calmed down now after three months .

Up where the god's where anubis had another meeting with two god's called osiris and khnum.

Khnum and osiris bowed to anubis and then both said " hello anubis "

" ah hello to you two osiris ,khnum . What can i do for you two "

" well we are the suitor's for your two son's anubis " said osiris

" by the way where are your two sons anyway " said khnum

"well they both should be here . thoth come here " and thoth went to anubis and then anubis said " thoth could you get my two son's NOW"

"of course anubis " and he left to get anubis son's .

So anubis ,osiris and khnum waited for thoth to return with yugi and heba. Thoth was looking for the god princes and he found them in heba's chamber and said

" my princes your father needs you in the thrown room " Both yugi and heba said " ok " and left with thoth .

* * *

An hour later thoth came back with anubis two son's and thoth said " anubis i have your two son's here "

" i can see that thoth "

" hello father " both said at the sametime

" hello boys "

" why have you called for us father " said yugi

" and father who are they " said heba

" well boys these are osiris and khnum . And i have called you two here . Because osiris here is your suitor heba . Ans khnum here is your suitor yugi "

Yugi and heba heard what their father had said to them and then they went in to shock first . Then they came out of it and both shouted

" WHAT AND WHY FATHER "

Anubis looked at his two boys and rasied his tone and said " YUGI, HEBA DO NOT YELL AT YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL MARRY THEM "

" NO FATHER WE WILL NOT " both said

" YES YOU WILL AND YOU WILL BE HAPPY UNDERSTOOD "

" yes father we understand and sorry father can we go " said yugi and heba .

" that's alright and you both can go " and yugi and heba left .

Anubis just looked at osiris and khnum and said " sorry about that "

" its ok anubis " said khnum

"we will go now and we will give them sometime to calm down " said osiris

" alright osiris , khnum " and osiris and khnum went home.

* * *

Yugi and heba where in the little garden now and waited there for an hour . After an hour yugi and heba left the little garden and started going down the halls of their fathers palace . When they where by heba's chamber yugi was not feeling to good then said " hey heba "

" yes yugi . Whats up "

" i feel ill heba "

" why . But you do look pale a bit "

" do i look pale heba . And i do not know why i feel ill "

" do you think you are pregnant . You know when you where on earth with where the mortals are "

" i don't know heba "

" well do you feel sick in the mornings yugi "

" huh i think so . I do feel more sick in the mornings heba "

" yugi that's the first sigin that you are pregnant "

"oh i see well then ... heba father does not know any of this . What will father do when he finds out "

" i don't know yugi . But we need to leave for your safety "

" why heba "

" yugi father will go mad at you . And i think he would have your head . But that's what i think , so do you see my point "

" yes heba . I do see your point . So we will both leave "

" alright let's leave now "

" ok heba " and with their magic in them they left there father's palace and now they have landed on earth . They where in the city where the pharaohs palace was .

* * *

In the city bakura and marik where gaurding the palace gate . When they seen a portal then seen two god's come out of the portal .

The people who lived in the small city also seen them and the town's people ran way hiding in there home's .

At the palace on the balacony atem and yami seen the portal as well then yami said " what the hell is that "

"i do not know yami . But its not good at all . lets go and tell mother and father "

" alright atem lets go " and the two mortal princes went to see there mother and father .

Yuig and heba came up the palace gates then heba said " please me and my brother need to talk to the royal family . my brother is ill "

Bakura and marik looked at each other then to the two gods . marik and bakura gave a nod and marik said " please follow us "

" thank you so much . come on brother " said heba

" hurry up . If you want to talk to the pharaoh " said bakura . So off they went to see the whole royal family .


	23. Chapter 23

a/note ...So yugi is ill and heba thinks he is three months pregnant and they are both on the run

* * *

Chapter 23

In the thrown room was the who;e council and on the thrown chair's sat the pharaoh and the queen .

The queen saw the thrown room door's open and she seen her two son's walk in " hello my lovely son's " qeen amara said and pharaoh akhenaten just nodded to them.

Prince atem and prince yami walked up to their mother and father while the council bowed to them . Has atem and yami where infront of their mother and father they said "hello father, mother "

" what brings you two here my sons " said akhenaten

" well we need to talk to you father " said atem

" atem ,yami what is it "said amara

"father , mother we where on our balacony . When we both seen a portal and two gods came out of it . well we think it was two gods " said yami

The pharaoh and the queen looked at each other then back to atem and yami . whil the council went quite just listening to what the pharaoh was going to say and akhenaten said " well then ... we will just wait here ...and...see what they want from us "

" is that a wise idea dear " said amara

yes love ..it is " said akhenaten

" ok father , mother " said atem and yami together and everyone waited in the thrown room waiting for the two god's to enter .

* * *

Back with bakura and marik who was walking to the thrown room . Yugi and heba where following bakura and marik when yugi said

" heba "

" yes yugi "

" when will we get to the thrown room "

" i do not know. But i could ask "

"ok heba "

"hmmm guys . When will we get to thrown room "

" well we are coming up now " said bakura

" yes we are here now " said marik

" alright thanks and yugi we are here now " and yugi just gave a nod .

Then bakura and marik opened the thrown room door's for the two god's and everyone walked in to the thrown room . Marik and bakura went right up to the royal family and bowed . While the two god's walked slowly up to the royal family and gave a little bow to them .

The pharaoh looked at the two god's while the queen and two princes where qiute . But prince yami and prince atem said " father we ..." but their father cut them of and said " atem , yami enough " and the two princes backed away and stayed by there mother . While they just listened to what the pharaoh and the two god's had to say .

* * *

 **CONVERSION BETWEEN THE TWO GODS AND PHARAOH**

 **"** heba i'm not good "

" i know yugi ...please we need help "

" no .. why should we help you two ... yugi ,heba tell us why "

" because yugi here is sick ...and we are on the run ... from our father anubis ...plus we don't want to get married yet "

" i see ... well the answer is still NO ... end of discussion ...GO NOW " said akhenaten

" come on heba ... we don't need them anyway let's go ... you can take care of me ... and you can protect me from father " yugi whispered .

Heba looked back at the pharaoh and his family and said " well then ... you will regret this day forward mark my word's " and with there magic they made nother portal and left the royal family , the council and the two guard's bakura and marik .

 **END OF CONVERSION**

Atem and yami looked at each other then to their father. Queen amara shuck her head at her husband and turned away to walk out .

The council left as well for bakura and marik . That left only atem , yami and their father in the thrown room .

" father what did heba mean ... by mark my word's " said atem then yami said " and what did he mean by you will regret it "

" i don't care it is there problem not our's " said akhenaten

" FATHER DO NOT BE MEAN " shouted both atem and yami together .

Then they all heard a loud bang . Right in front of them was anubis .

" ah anubis "

" akhenaten "

" what bring's you here "

" where are my son's "

"ah i see ... well they came here ... yugi is sick ... do you know that and they already left " said akhenaten

" no i didn't know that ... but i do now and ok " then he was thinking about some think and anubis went mad with rage .

" why are you mad " said akhenaten but anubis never heard him .

" when i get my hand's on them they are dead meat ... and i will have there head's " said anubis and with nother bang anubis left .


	24. Chapter 24

a/note ... Anubis is looking for his two son's and he is really mad .

* * *

Chapter 24

Akhenaten yami and atem where all shocked then all three came out of there shock .

Pharaoh akhenaten put his head down in shame .

Prince yami looked at his father and said " what was that about "

" i think anubis is mad at something " said akhenaten

" father ... i think what heba mean's by mark my word's " said atem

" yes atem we think we do " said akhenaten

" but father we still don't get what ... we will regret it mean's " said yami

" well yami ,atem we will have to find out soon " said akhenaten then all three left the thrown room .

When the pharaoh and his two son's went to where out of the room . The pharaoh went to search for his wife and the two princes went to find bakura , marik and seto .

* * *

The pharaoh was thinking to himself ' what have i done ...yugi and heba did need our help ... but i rejected them and anubis will kill them ... i hope he does not hurt or kill his two son's ' . Then he found his wife . The queen saw him and she turned to leave but her husband was following her and begging for her forgiveness .

" sweety "

" what do you want " said amara

" i just wanted to talk "

" do you mean talk about your temper with yugi and heba ... they pleaded for our help " said amara

" yes love ... i know what they asked ... what should i do "

" well you should go and find them and it is them you sould ask for forgiveness ...not me " said amara

" so do you forgive me sweety "

" huh i do not why i am doing this ... but yes i do forgive you... but you should not be forgiven "

..." i know sweety but thank you ".

Then the queen amara left . so that her husband could think what he had done to the two god's .

* * *

Prince yami and atem where still looking for bakura , marik and seto . But bakura , marik and seto where together talking to each other in the hall by the garden. Prince atem and prince yami where walking around the hall's of the palace . Has they both came around one of the hall's atem and yami seen the three of them . So atem yami went right up to them .

When the two princes where right front of them atem said " hey guys "

All three of them stopped talking and looked at the two princes and all three said " hello atem "

" hey as well "

" and hello to you yami " said all three together .

So prince atem , prince yami , bakura . marik and seto all went in to the palace garden to talk .

 **CONVERSION BETWEEN ALL FIVE**

" prince atem prince yami why have you two brought us here " said seto

" well we yelled at father for being mean " said atem

" did you now ha wish we where there to see it " said marik

" go on tell us tell us what happened whaen we left " said bakura

" ok after we yelled at father , there was a loud bang in the thrown room . And right in front of us was anubis . Anubis was mad and said that his son's where dead meat. Plus before anubis came heba said we would regret and mark my words said yami

" wow " said bakura , marik and seto at the same time .

" yes guy's but we know what he mend by mark my word's " said atem

" but we need to know what regret means " said yami

" why come to us ... prince atem and also you prince yami " said seto

" i'm with snob here " said bakura then seto glared at bakura . so bakura glared back .

" well any way ... tell us what you both need ... we are all with you atem , yami " said marik , bakura and seto together and smiled then nodded to confirm .

"thank you and we need to go and find yugi and heba " said atem

" before anubis find's them " said yami

" ok then but we will go at daybreak . Before everyone gets up ok guys " said seto

Bakura , marik , atem and yami all said " ok " then everyone left the palace gardens to do work. And the two princes went to there room and relaxed for the whole day .

* * *

Yugi and heba came out of the portal and where in an oasis .

They where resting there because there was loads of trees and water . Plus there was lots of shade .

Then yugi and heba started to look around the area . Then yugi said " heba "

" yes yugi "

" why don't we build a house with our hand's heba "

" ok yugi . But we have magic "

" thank you . And i don't want to use our magic heba "

" is it because want to raise the child on earth yugi " and yugi looked down and said " yes heba " then heba hugged his brother .


	25. Chapter 25

Preview ...Yugi and heba came out of the portal and where in an oasis .

They where resting there because there was loads of trees and water . Plus there was lots of shade .

Then yugi and heba started to look around the area . Then yugi said " heba "

" yes yugi "

" why don't we build a house with our hand's heba "

" ok yugi . But we have magic "

" thank you . And i don't want to use our magic heba "

" is it because want to raise the child on earth yugi " and yugi looked down and said " yes heba " then heba hugged his brother .

* * *

Chapter 25

In the oasis heba and yugi started to work on the house .

They built it with leaves , wood and earth .

But they both stopped builting for breaks and both of them ate.

What they both could get with drinks from the lake what was in the oasis .

* * *

Back at the palace yami , atem , bakura , marik and seto where all getting ready for there little trip at daybreak .

When they all finished what they had to pack . Atem and yami hid their bags under there bed's . While seto , marik and bakura where hiding their own bags in there own hiding places . Then they all went to bed for the night and just had to wait for sunrise .

Seto was sleeping because he was more tired .

Bakura and marik thought to them self's about there little trip that they them self's fell a sleep .

But the two princes could not fall a sleep because they where both exciting about finding yugi and heba .

So they both sat up in there beds talking to each other for three hours . After three hours of talking they both fell sleep ...

because they could not stay awake any longer .

* * *

At the oasis with heba and yugi who was still builting their home .

Heba turned towards yugi and said " yugi "

" yes heba "

" you know that we are builting our home ... don't you yugi "

" yes heba we are ... why "

" well how about we use a bit of magic into our house ... what do you say brother "

" oh ok heba you win but only a little ok "

" ok yugi and we have almost finished it... and by the way with the bit of magic we put in it ... the magic will only fix it so we can go in to the house ... plus we can do all the magic inside so it will be home sweet home " and with a laugh from yugi he said

" ok heba it will be "

" alright yugi lets use a bit of magic out the house ... then just use all the magic in the house ok brother "

" ok brother " and they used a bit of magic outside .

When there magic was done , both of them looked at it . Then nodded to each other and went inside of their home then they used most of their magic inside of the house all night long.

* * *

At day break just before ra had set in the sky prince atem and prince yami woke up .

They both got ready then got there stuff from under their beds and left their room to meet up with bakura , marik and seto .

Seto , bakura and marik where all dressed s with all there horses .

Whan atem and yami came to the gates seto said " hurry up and get on your horses will you "

" ok ok alright seto " the two princes said together

" we cant stay at the palace gates for two long " said bakura

" why " said yami

" because of the other guards " said marik

" oh right " said atem and yami together

"SO LETS MOVE OUT " said bakura

" alright " everyone said

" YES YES YES ... LET US RIDE " sang marik and atem , yami and bakura all laughed at him . But seto just put his hand on his head and said

" oh great a headache "

" awwww so seto is getting a headache " teased bakura and all threeof them laughed at seto .

Seto's headache was getting worse and then he said " oh shut up guys and lets find yugi and heba "

" ok seto said three of them .

* * *

In the middle of the oasis there was a small little house .

Yugi and heba was fast asleep now because they where up all night useing their magic to sort there home .Anubis was looking for them but he could not find them so he gave up for now and he said to him self " they will show up sooner or later " and he went to do his job for now.

While yugi and heba where in there home yugi got up , he went to the bathroom and started to be sick .

Heba got up as well because his brother was being sick .

So he went to comfort his brother and said " hey are you ok "

" yes i will be all... alright heba . Just this morning sickness "

" ok yugi ...do you want some food "

"huh y...y...yes i will try "

" ok yugi i won't be long " and yugi gave him a nod and he left to get food .

When he came back yugi and heba ate .

After they both ate yugi was resting and heba was cleaning up .

Back with atem and the others . They where all searching for yugi and heba but they never found them .

* * *

 **A/N ... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I AM GOING TO A TIME SKIP ... HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER ...PLEASE REVEIW THANKS**


	26. Chapter 26

A / N ... HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

* * *

Chapter 26

 **TIME SKIP**

Nine months later yugi was near to giving birth to his child and heba was trying to talk to him .

" yugi you will be going in to labour soon "

" YES I KNOW THAT "

" yugi you don't have to shout "

" sorry but IT'S KILLING ME "

" you need to breath "

" ok " and yugi started to breath in then breathed out .

" that is good "

Heba was there for his brother and then yugi went in to full labour now .

" AH SHIT ... HEBA HELP " and heba said

" alright yugi remember what i said to do...don't you "

" yes heba .. i do "

" RIGHT NOW i want you to spread your legs open for me "

" ok heba " and yugi spread his legs out . So his brother could help him give birth .

" right now i need you to push " and yugi nodded to his brother and pushed after hour of pushing heba said

" alright yugi i can see the head now so push a bit more "

yugi kept on on pushing and then shouted " HEBA IT IS FUCKING HURTING "

" you don't have to shout at me yugi "

" WELL I WANT IT OUT OF ME "

" well keep on pushing then "

After ten hours yugi gave birth to twins

" WOW yugi you have twins ... are you made up "

yugi was breathless when he answered his brother " y..yes i a..am ... just...glad i...its o...over n..now "

" yes yugi it is over "

" what did i have heba "

" you had two lovely little boys yugi "

" great "

Heba went to yugi with his two son's and yugi took them in his arms . yugi look down at them and he was so happy to watching them .

" yugi would you like to name your two son's "

" yes i will and after i will sleep for a bit ok "

" ok ... so what will they be called " And yugi looked in his right arm and the baby had yami's eyes and his hair . so yugi said

" this one will be called light "

" that is a lovely name yugi " and yugi gave heba a nod then he look at the one in his left arm . And the baby had yugi's eyes and hair .

yugi said " this one will be shadow or shade ... what do you think heba "

" well i like the name shade yugi "

" ok ... then shade it will be " and heba took yugi's twins and let yugi sleep for a few hours . While he looked after the twins .

* * *

Back at the palace atem and yami where worried over yugi and heba . Bakura and seto where with the two princes trying to get them to stop worrying over yugi and heba . It was prince yami who was worried more , because yugi was sick and he worried over what heba had said to them nine moths ago .

Prince atem , prince yami with bakura and seto had all been searching for the whole nine months . But they never seen heba and yugi in that search time .

So they all went to see their father/ pharaoh . When they all got to the thrown room it was just the pharaoh and the queen in the thrown room and on their throne's .

The twp prince's ran up to their father and mother . Seto and bakura walked behind them and when seto and bakura got to where the pharaoh and queen was . Bakura and seto bowed to the pharaoh and queen . That is when the pharaoh said " hello son's and hello seto and bakura "

" hello father " said atem and yami

"hello pharaoh " said seto

" yes hello to you pharaoh " said bakura

" why are you two out of breath " said queen amara

" yes i was wondering why four are here " said pharaoh akhenaten

" yes father we would like to talk to you " said atem

" it is about what we where doing " said yami

" huh pharaoh we where with them also " said seto

" yes what seto said we where with them " said bakura

" oh i see .. so what did you four do " said pharaoh akhenatan

" atem , yami we will not go mad at you ... we won't will we dear " said queen amara

" huh no we will not go mad at you .. so please tell us " said pharaoh akhenaten

Then all together they all said " ok " and pharaoh akhenaten and queen amara listened to what seto , bakura , atem and yami had to say .

After all four explained what had happened akhenaten said

" i see ... well why don't you keep searching untill you find them ... and when you find them bring them back "

Atem and yami could believe what their father had said to all four them . Then atem and yami said " thank you father ... thank you so much ... and we will " together. And seto and bakura bowed once more . Then all four of them left the thrown room . When atem , yami , seto and bakura all left the pharaoh and the queen laughed.

* * *

Now atem , yami seto and bakura where in the prince's room all talking about what had happened in the thrown room . After the talk of the thrown room seto said

" atem , yami what would you want to do about finding yugi and heba "

" yes i would like to know as well " said bakura

" ah yes what should we do " said yami

" well we should start the search at noon tomorrow " said atem

" ok then and we will take marik as well " said bakura

" ok bakura will do " said atem and yami together and seto put his hand to his head and then said " i know i will be getting a headache but never mind "

Atem , yami and bakura all laughed at seto . When all four finished of seto and bakura went there way to finish there jobs . Atem and yami did not to anything at all apart from talk to each other then they went to bed .

* * *

A/note ... i know there is to much of **" "** in this chapter and i am sorry for it ... i just want them to have conversions in this chapter ... but i really hoped you really enjoyed the chapter ...


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27

The next morning atem and yami got up and got dressed . After they got dressed they both went in search for marik .

When they seen marik both atam and yami went right up to him and both said

" hi marik "

" what do you both want atem , yami "

" we want you to go and search for yugi and heba " said atem

" what "

" come with us " said yami

" so you two are going on the search "

" yes we are marik " said atem

" huh atem , yami "

" yes marik " both said at the same time

"who else is coming with you two "

" seto and bakura are both with us " said atem

" and we all agreed to bring you along ... so its atem , bakura , you and me who is going to search for yugi and heba " said yami

" i see oh well i'm in ... you got me "

" Great and thanks alot ... and bye " said both atem and yami

" bye " and both atem and yami left and get ready . Marik just sighed and went to do his job then thought

' well i will have to talk to bakura when i see him...but this will be great for me hahahaha"

Bakura and seto where doing there job's in the palace . Bakura was guarding the palace gates again but his he was on his own today . While seto on the other hand was running around the palace halls . Doing what adviser does and that mean's paper work all day today .

* * *

Back up to where anubis and the other god's where . Anubis had loads of meetings today but the other gods like ba-set , thoth , sobek and horus where all missing yugi and heba . Has all four listened to anubis and his council . All four gods all thought to them self's

' we miss you yugi and heba ... we hope you two are ok and hope you both come home ... where ever you two are '

After all the gods finished with all the meetings . Every one left anubis on his throne in his thrown room . Has they all left him alone anubis was also wondering to him self and he thought .

' yugi , heba where are you ... my own two son's ran away for what ... yugi , heba please come home ... so we can talk this out ... i know i was angry and upset that they both ran ... but where ever you are boys ... i am so so so sorry '.

And he left his throne to go to his chambers so that he could be on his own .

* * *

Back on earth in the lush oasis heba and yugi where in the house of theirs with light and shade .

Heba was cleaning up while yugi was feeding and taking care of his two children who where born a day ago . Heba was made up for yugi and said

" how are they yugi "

"huh ... oh the twins are great ..but sometimes they can be overbearing heba "

" i see that yugi .. would you like me to give you a hand .. i dont mind "

" ahahah yes sure ... i would like that heba thanks bro "

" that is fine you got me yugi " and heba went to his brother to give a little hand so yugi would not be over doing it .

So heba was helping yugi with the twins and yugi went to clean up . so yugi and heba helped each other in there little home .

Yugi thought of something in his head and then looked to his brother and said

" heba " and heba looked up to yugi and said

" yes yugi "

" c..could w..we g..g..go to t...the p..p...palace "

" ...what "

"p...ple...please heba "

" why do you want to go back to the palace yugi "

" because i want prince yami to see his two son's "

" no "

" but i want my two sons to know their father heba "

" huh ok yugi we shall go back if that make you happy "

" yes it would make me happy "

Then he looked at his two sons and smiled at them both and said

" light , shade my lovely two boys you both shall see your daddy "

" but yugi " and yugi turned to his brother and said

" but waht heba "

you can see yami so he can have a quick look at them "

" why heba "

"because of our father that is why yugi "

" oh i see because father will have my head isn't it heba "

" yes yugi . ... Yugi we will go as soon you are fit enough ok ... But the way you are now . we can't right now yugi "

" but heba

" no buts yugi ... and yugi put his head down . Heba seen him look sad while his head was down and heba said

" yugi "

" what is it now heba " in a whisper

" but when they are a bit older you can stay in the palace with yami and your two son's "

" you promise heba "

" yes i promise you yugi "

" ok heba " and both yugi and heba relaxed and enjoyed the oasis .

* * *

Back at the palace prince atem , prince yami , bakura marik and seto where all together now .

All of them where at the palace stables and all of them where getting their horses out the stables .

Bakura's horse was a grey colour and he called it storm . Marik's horse was brown and he called his horse sandy . Seto's horse was white and he called his horse snow . Atem's and yami's horse's where both black and atem's horse was called midnight . While yami called his one beauty . So everyone got on their own horses and headed out towards the palace gates and atem said

" well guys it is noon now so lets get moving ... and find yugi and heba ...and bring them back "

Everyone all nodded to atem and all of them left the palace .


	28. Chapter 28

chapter 28

So atem , yami , bakura , marik and seto where all in the desert searching for yugi and heba but there was no sign of them .

So everyone was riding their horses in the desert when they all came to a cave and they all stopped to give there horses a break .

When they where all in the cave they where talking about yugi and heba .

 **CONVERSION BEGINS**

" what should we do now guys ... i don't want to be depressed because i am in love with yugi " said yami

" what yami ... you love yugi " said atem

" yes i am atem and you can't say to love " said yami

" i know yami and i am going to make you happy again ... so rest for an hour then start up the search " said atem

" well bakura ... is there any oasis around here at all " said seto

" yes one to the north of here and i think the other one is to the west " said bakura

" hey and who is going to the oasis to the west " said marik

" ok guys we need to spilt up from here " said atem

" atem , yami and seto you three go to the north oasis and marik and myself will go to the west oasis " said bakura

 **CONVERSION ENDED ...** and everyone all agreed with bakura . Then they started to chat with each other and making each other laugh.

* * *

After two and half hours bakura , marik , seto , prince atem and prince yami stood up and came out of the cave . And they all got on there horses and started to ride again. All five of them was racing though the egyption desert then they spilt up in to two groups. Bakura and marik went towards the west and atem , seto and yami went towards the north in search of any oasis's .

* * *

With bakura and marik who where in the west now and both of them where riding side by side .

When marik looked forwards he seen a lush of leaves and then said

" eh bakura is that the oasis "and marik point towards the green leaves in the desert . Bakura saw his hand and finger pointing then followed the pointed finger and said

" yes it is "

" great " said marik

" lets us ride " said bakura

" ok bakura " said marik and of they both went .

When they both got there marik and bakura jumped of their horses and started searching the oasis what they where in . But when bakura and marik where searching the west oasis . They both could not see any sign's of yugi and heba . So they both went to the north oasis to meet the others.

* * *

Back to the to the north atem , yami and seto got to the north oasis . But it was prince atem's and yami's first time here as well has seto's of being here.

Atem , yami and seto where all amazed by the site of it . Then atem said

" this is beautiful yami "

" yes atem this is a beautiful oasis... what do you think seto "

" i think it's lovely my princes "

Has they where riding though the oasis yami seen the lake and said

" hey atem , seto we should stop . So our horses can rest and have a drink . And have a drink our self's "

" ok yami " said atem and seto nodded to the two princes then all three of them all went to the lake .

Has they all got to the lake they all got of their horses and all of them rested and had there fill. When they where resting yami turned to atem and seto and said

" what to you think where yugi and heba are "

" i don't know yami ..." but seto cut him of

" but we will have a good look around ny princes " said seto

" yes we will seto and yami we will find them " said atem

" thanks atem and seto i know we will find them " said yami and everyone started to laugh because they where making each other laugh .

* * *

In the middle of the oasis near the lake yugi and heba where in their little home talking to each other while the twin's where sleeping in there baskets .

Yugi stopped talking and heard laughter and said

" heba be quite and listen ... i think there is someone laughing "

" ok yugi " and he stopped and listened and he also heard laughter as well

" yugi i can hear it as well "

" heba who do you think it is "

" i don't know yugi "

" do you want to see who it is "

"ok yugi i will go and see and you stay here with the twin's "

" but i want to go with you to see and i will take the twins with us "

" NO YUGI "

"please heba "

" I SAID NO YUGI "

" huh ok heba ... i will stay here with the twin's "

" don't worry yugi ... I will come back "

" ok heba i trust you "

Then heba opened the front door and left yugi with the twin's .

So he could go search to see where the laughter was coming from .


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Has heba was looking around the lake when walking along the lake.

Then he seen the two princes and the high priest seto and then hid in the bush facing them.

Has heba was hiding in the bush in front of them then he thought to him self

' why are they two princes here... as well as seto ... but am thinking why on earth they are here ' and came out of his thoughts and watched them from his hiding place . Heba could not believe that the two princes where there oasis .

* * *

While heba was hiding looking at the two princes more than seto .

Yami and atem with seto was talking to each other .

When prince yami saw some thing but he thought it was his inmageion so he put it at the back of his mind .

But prince atem seen him look at the bushesin front of them and said

" whats up yami and why are you looking at those bushes in front of us "

" oh i thought i seen something in those brushes atem ... but i don't know if it is the wind blowing the leaves in the brushes " said yami

" ok yami ... seto can you go over there to those brushes please "

" oh ok atem i will go and check the bushes what is in front of us " said seto and he got up from where he was sitting and went around the lake to get to the bushes.

That is when heba was panicing who was still behind the bushes and said to himself in a whisper

" oh shit shit shit... i have to get out of here if it means blowing my cover ... ah fuck it " and he got up from the bushes and surprised the two princes and seto . Heba looked at them and they looked at him . Then heba ran of back to yugi and his two nevews .

( a/note i tryed to spell nevews and imageion but i can't spell them so sorry about that )

* * *

The two princes and seto seen heba run of but the two princes shouted "HEBA WAIT " together but heba didn't here them at all .

So prince atem , prince yami and seto got back on to their horses and walked them after heba .

When heba got back to yugi and the twin's , yugi seen his brothers face and said

" heba did you check where the laughter was coming from " then heba walked up to yugi and said

" yes i did and "

" and what ... heba you are scaring me "

" and the two princes and their high priest is in the oasis "

"WHAT ...the two princes are really here "

" yes yugi but we have to leave now before our father comes ... because i think our father is watching them " but heba and yugi looked out there was a flash of light and heba said " ah shit we are too late "

* * *

When both yugi and heba seen the flash of light they both knew who it was . Heba said

" ah shit we are too late " and anubis came out of the light with ba-set and anubis said

" yes it is my son's " while walking out and ba-set walked out after him . But ba-set only looked at them . them anubis said

" heba , yugi why are you here in this oasis on earth "

" you want to know why " said heba

" yes i do boy's "

" we all miss you " said ba-set

" father we want to stay on earth " said heba

" why "

" because i was pregnant and i have just gave birth to twin's two days ago "

" oh my lord ... i came here because i wanted your forgiveness ... what do you say boys " then heba looked at yugi and yugi looked at heba .

Then they both turned around to their father and heba said

" you are not forgiven ... just let us have some time scape to think please father "

" huh well fair enough i can live with that . But i am truly sorry boy's and i know i need to calm down " said anubis then ba-set said

" yes you do dear "

" but do you want to have a quick look at my two son's father and you to ba-set ... you are after all a granfather " said yugi

" haha yes i do " said anubis and they all walked over to them and had had quick look at them .

* * *

Has anubis was looking at his grandchildren with ba-set .

The two princes and seto came to a house then got of their horses . Has they all walking up to the door they all seen anubis and ba-set coming out with heba and yugi .

But has yugi came out atem , yami and seto seen two little babies in yugi 's arms .

Yami looked at yugi and the two babies in his arms and felt his heart break . When anubis , ba-set , heba and yugi flashed out of the oasis with the babies .

So they all got back on their horses and left the oasis to go home .

* * *

( A/NOTE ... ahhhhhhhhhhh poor yami ... but don't worry yami will have a happy ending soon ...but not in the next chapter... what going to happen to yami in the next chapter ... you have to wait and see . )


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Has prince atem , prince yami and seto left the north oasis and riding in the desert.

Atem and seto left sorry for yami so atem went up to his brother and tried to comforted him .

Yami seen his brother trying to comforted him and gave a smile to atem for trying to comforted him .

When yami , atem and seto was half way though the desert . They all seen bakura and marik riding towards them .

Bakura and marik was riding to the north when they seen seto and the two princes coming from the north. So atem , yami , seto , bakura and marik all met up. Bakura and marik saw yami looking down in the dumps . then bakura said

"have you found yugi and heba yet " and yami started to try and stop his tears and atem said

" huh yes bakura we did find yugi and heba ... but they left with anubis "

" wow ... so why is yami going to cry " said marik

" because yugi had two babies in his arm's " said seto and marik and bakura was shocked and then they came out of there shocked state .

Then bakura and marik both said " so who are the kids then " together and then yami sobbed a bit and said

" i don't know guys " said yami

" ah shit . " said atem

" What atem " said yami

" no wonder that what heba meant by that " said atem

" what did heba mean brother " said yami

" but i think that those two babies are your children yami " said atem

" i have no idea but you think that they are mine atem " said yami

" oh ra sake " said bakura

" so your a daddy yami " said marik

" i already told you ... i dont know guys " said yami

" yami settle down... we will find out one day " said atem

" yes my prince ... prince atem is right " said seto and everyone comforted yami more .

Then has yami calmed down a bit more . All of them headed to the palace .

* * *

When anubis and ba-set came back out of his light . Then has heba and yugi came out after them with his two son's in his arm's. Anubis , ba-set , heba , yugi and his two son's witch was in yugi's arm's where in there home . Where all the god's where waiting for them . When they seen anubis and ba-set they all bowed their heads . Then they seen heba and yugi behind anubis and ba-set and they also bowed there heads to them . Then thoth said

" welcome back anubis , ba-set and also welcome back prince heba and yugi " anubis and ba-set laughed i bit and heba and yugi both said together

" hello thoth "

" emmmm heba " said yugi

" yes yugi " said heba

" well i want to go back " said yugi and the twin's where crying now .

Thats when thoth , sobek and horus saw the small bundles in prince yugi's arm's and said

"who are the small bundles "

" well thoth , sobek and horus . They are yugi's babies . and father's grandchildren " said heba and looked at his father.

All three god's all went up to yugi but yugi was backing away a bit covering his son's . But thoth seen it and said

" horus , sobek "

" yes thoth " said both of them together .

" i think we should ask prince yugi first ... to let us see them " said thoth

" why " said sobek and horus saw yugi backing away from them and horus said

"sobek that is a stupit question and prince yugi is getting scared with all three of us " then he asked

" yugi can we look at your children please . meaning us three "

"yes but a quick look ok " said yugi

" ok yugi " said all three of them .

Then sobek , thoth and horus all looked at the two small bundles in yugi's arm's . When they seen the small bundles they all back away and smiled at yugi . Has they where walking up to ba-set they stayed by her and waited . So thoth turned to anubis and said

" well do you know their names anubis " and anubis turned tohis son's and said

" have you named them "

" yes father " said yugi

" well would you tell us " said anubis

"yugi would you tell fatherand the other's what you called them " said heba

" ok heba... father , ba-set , thoth , sobek and horus . I have called them light and shade " said yugi

" so witch one is who son " said anubis

" well light has got the lighting bolts in his hair and shade has no lighting bolts in his father " said yugi

Then anubis and the other gods all said

" well they suit their names we love them "

" thank you alot and thanks father ... and heba could we go now " said yugi

" ah yes we will go now " said heba and both yugi and heba left in a portal of light to go home on earth .

* * *

Prince atem , prince yami and the others where at the palace walking though the gates .

Then they put their horses back in the stables and the two princes walked in the palace with the others .

When they where in the palace prince yami just went to his bed chamber . While prince atem went to see their father to talk about yugi and heba .

Atem left seto , bakura and marik and they went of to do their own thing .

* * *

Prince yami felt depressed and was upset and thought

' why yugi ... And why not tell me about your pregnancy . I could of helped you yugi ... huh why leave me . did you want me in the dark '

And then yami went to lye on his bed facing down and he cryed in to his pillow most of the day .

Yami did not want to see any one at all . Then he shouted at no one but to him self out loud

" WELL YUGI I DON'T WANT TO KNOW AT ALL "

 **... CLIFFHANGER ...**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/ note ... I am going to where atem and akhenaten have their talk when they came back at the beginning and then a time skip in this chapter ... so please enjoy the story ...**

PREVIEW... Prince yami felt depressed and was upset and thought

' why yugi ... And why not tell me about your pregnancy . I could of helped you yugi ... huh why leave me . did you want me in the dark '

And then yami went to lye on his bed facing down and he cryed in to his pillow most of the day .

Yami did not want to see any one at all . Then he shouted at no one but to him self out loud

" WELL YUGI I DON'T WANT TO KNOW AT ALL "

* * *

Chapter 31

When yami and the others left atem . Prince atem went straight to his father who where in the thrown room . So when atem got to the thrown room he opened the door and walked in to see his father on the throne . So atem walked right up to his father's throne and has he got up to his father he said

 **conversion between atem and his father begins**

" father "

" yes son "

" i need to speak to you "

" ok i am listening "

" father we seen yugi and heba "

" you did "

" yes father "

" and did they come back with you "

"no father ... huh when we got to the north oasis ... We seen heba first and then came to a house ... And we seen anubis , ba-set coming out of the house . Then we seen heba coming out as well . Then we seen yugi coming out of the house but "

" but what "

" but had two small babies in his arm's father "

... " W...W... WHA...WHAT "

" father "

" WHO IS THE FATHER "

" i don't know "

"so you don't know son "

" no father ... we don't "

" why "

" because we are in the dark "

" i see ... huh so we have to wait to see "

" yes father "

"ok son ... how is yami "

" huh he is not doing so good "

" why son "

" because he is so upset and depressed father "

"oh Ra " whispered akhenaten .

 **END OF CONVERSION ...**

And both atem and akhenaten looked down and said nothing **.**

So atem stayed with his father for company .

* * *

Back to yami who was still crying in his room still on his bed

Has he settle his crying to little sob's and sniffle's he decided to sit on his bed .

Has he was sitting down on his bed he said in a whisper

"why did yugi not tell me and why did did he leave me . And i feel like my heart is broken . I am so depressed by this . ... I need to someone and i will go and see father ... hope he can help me "

Then he got up of his bed and went to his bedroom door and opened his door . Then he closed it behind him . So yami went straight to see his father and hoped that he was in his thrown room . So he walked a bit faster so could catch his father.

* * *

Has he got to the thrown room doors yami opened them and walked in .

When yami walked in he saw his father and brother sitting and talking to each other.

So he went up to them and they turned their heads to see who it was.

Has they saw who it was they both said

" hi yami "

" hi father and brother " and yami was getting nervous now and his father seen him looking a bit nervous and said

" how are you yami " said akhenaten

" i'm ok "

" really brother " said atem

" yes brother "

"yami you can talk to me " said akhenaten

" huh ok father "

"alright i am listening and atem will listen as well " said akhenaten

" yes father " said atem

" huh ... here goes nothing and here it is . Father i feel heartbroken . Because Atem and me have been searching for yugi and heba . We have been searching all month and when we do find them . We find them in the north oasis in a house . And we see yugi and heba with anubis and ba-set ... plus we find yugi carrying what looks like it two small babies in his arm's "

" it's true father we saw " said atem

Akhenaten Was speechless at first because he could not believe what he was hereing . Then with a little flash what no one saw . Yugi and heba stepped out of the light and saw they where in the pharaohs thrown room . So yugi and heba hid from site and listened in on the rest of the conversion .

" yami " said atem

" yes "

" can you tell me who is the father " said akhenaten

"well i don't know ... but i think it is me ... why did't yugi tell me about the pregnancy "

" i dont know " said atem

"what are you going to do " said akenaten

" i don't know just wait and see and why did he leave . I feel like he has left me for good but i love him . But I NOT CARE ANYMORE NOW "

Then yugi and heba came running out with yugi crying and both shouted

" YAMI YOU ARE THE FATHER AND I WAS GOING TELL YOU AFTER I WAS MUCH BETTER . BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DON'T CARE "

And the pharaoh , atem and yami turned to see yugi and heba where shocked . Yugi said

" IF YOU FELL LIKE THAT THEN . I WILL LEAVE FOR GOOD ... HEBA LET US LEAVE GOOD BYE YAMI " and with that both heba and yugi left to go back home where they lived on earth But yami and atem with their father was still in shock and then they came out of it . And looked at each other and then left the thrown room .

* * *

 **A/NOT ... THE TIME SKIP WILL BE FIFTEEN YEARS ... NOW BACK TO STORY ...**

* * *

 **TIME SKIP...**

It has been fifteen long years since that day yami has been depressed for fifteen years now .

yugi was happy with his two son's but he really missed their father and heba missed atem

But he was happy with his neviews and yugi and ... light and shade where now teenagers .

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	32. Chapter 32

PREVIEW... **TIME SKIP...**

It has been fifteen long years since that day yami has been depressed for fifteen years now .

yugi was happy with his two son's but he really missed their father and heba missed atem

But he was happy with his neviews and yugi and ... light and shade where now teenagers .

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Chapter 32

 **TIME SKIP CONTINUE...**

Now that light and shade are teenagers .

They both grew up in the north oasis with their dad and uncle.

Heba went to see anubis for a bit now that light and shade where fifteen years old . But yugi stayed with light and shade still and looked after them on earth . It was light and shades first time to go to the small city where the pharaoh lived . So yugi got his two son's some horses for them to ride on .

Shade's horse was black with white spots on him and was called splash .

Light's horse was black with redie orange on bottom of the feet ( so looks like a flame gold ) and was call devil but dev for short .

Yugi wanted them too go to the small city to get some food . So yugi was writing down what they needed and once he was done he said

" light "

" yes dad "

"here is the list of food . So you two know what to get. Iwant you to take shade with you . Because it will be quicker for you ok "

"do i have to "

" yes light you do "

" ok dad "

" thank you " and he went to get shade . Has he seen shade and said

"shade "

"yes bro "

"lets us go "

"go where to "

"shopping for dad "

"ok bro " and they both went to their horses and they left .

Then yugi shuck his head and said

" kids " and he went to brush up .

* * *

Light and shade where in the middle of the desert riding along . Then shade said

" race ya "

" your on " and shade was racing light though the desert .

Then they stopped racing each other . Has they needed a little break . So they both stopped for a bit so that their horses could rest . After resting for an hour they got back on their horses and started to ride though the desert again .

* * *

Back in the palace very one was worried over yami because he was depressed for fifteen long year's .

Very one tried to help him be happy again . But nothing worked and very time he thought about what yugi said to him

' YAMI YOU ARE THE FATHER AND I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU AFTER I WAS BETTER . and very time he thought that ... he blamed him self and also blamed him self for yugi leaving him . Atem seen him thinking in the palace garden's . So he walked up to him and said

"hi yami "

" oh hi atem "

" how about just you and me go out in to the city "

" why "

" because you need to get out of the palace so how about it "

" huh oh alright i will go with you "

" great let's go "

" ok " and they both left to go out of the palace .

* * *

Back in the desert light and shade where still riding though .

Untill they both seen the out skits of the small city . Then light said

" hey shade "

"what "

" look there is the city cand you see it shade . we are coming up to it "

" let me see " because he was behind light so he went on light side now . Then said " oh yes i can "

" doesn't it look nice "

" yes kight it does "

" so let us go then "

" ok" and they was riding a bit faster to the city .

* * *

At the city atem and yami where having a good look around the shop's what where stall's .

Has they came came to one stall . Atem and yami where looking at the stuff on the the stall .

That was when light and shade came iin to the city and got of their horses. So they could shop .

So light and shade started to walk around the stall's .

After looking looking at the stuff yami and atem walked of .

* * *

So when yami and atem was walking though the shops as well light and shade . Light and shade was walking one way . And the two princes where walking the other way . So when light was talking to shade that is when both walked past the two prince . Atem and yami done a double look at them . Light and shade done the same aswell . Then both of them and the two princes all walked away from each .

But atem and yami could not believe what they saw and atem said

"one of them looks like yugi and heba "

" yes and the other one looks like us atem "

" yes i know we have to get back now

" ok atem " and both atem and yami left the city to go back to the palace .

Light nad shade where still walking though the stall's still then shade said

" hey light "

"yes shade "

" they look like you "

" yes shade they do "

" but why do they look like you light ... I don't get it "

" i know shade . But don't worry over it ok " and shade gave a light nod then they went shopping what was on the list .


	33. Chapter 33

**A/ NOTE ... WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LIGHT AND SHADE ... AND WILL YUGI AND YAMI BE HAPPY AGAIN AND BE A FAMILY WITH THEIR BROTHERS ...** **HOPE YOU ENJOY ... BACK TO STORY**

* * *

Chapter 33

So has light and shade went to get the thing's what was on the list at the stalls .

Atem and yami where back at the palace now in the palace garden .

But atem and yami could not believe there eyes on what they both saw. Then atem said

" hey yami "

"yes atem "

" I can't believe my eyes "

" I know atem . do you want to follow them

" no yami . And that ...do you want to follow them . you should of asked me that when we where at the stall's "

" ok atem . And i know i should of asked that when we where at the stall's ... But will we see them again atem ... I'm hoping we do "

"of course we will yami . Iknow for sure we will "

And yami gave his brother a big smile .

Atem could not believe it yami was smiling at him . And he gave yami a smile back too and they went their father's thrown room . Because their father wanted them there because their father was waiting for new slaves . So they went of to see their father .

* * *

Has light and shade got the things of the list and they where walking to their horses . Light was ahead of his brother and shade was trying to catch up to him . But he could not get close to light at all . That is when shade got caught by slave traders and after they caught shade they where heading t the palace .

But shade was shouting for his brother to help him . When he got to the horses he put the stuff on the horses . Then light heard someone calling him when he turned around he could not see his brother. So he went of to search for his brother and when he found him. He only could see his hair so of he went to get him .

The slave traders where bit faster than light because they had a head start . So light followed them and he ended up at the palace gate's .

While the pharaoh , atem and yami was the palace in the thrown wait for the new slaves .

But back out side of the palace light thought to himself

' why did those people come to the palace ...and who are they... could they be slave traders or something ... And did they take my brother ... plus why do i have a bad feeling about this '

Light shuck of his thought's then went ran in to the palace .

Then light started to look for his brother .

* * *

Back in the north oasis yugi was finishing his cleaning .

When he finished up he decided to make a cup of tea for himself .

When he made his cup of tea he went to sit outside .

Has he was sitting outside by the front door he seen a flash of light and heba came out . Then yugi said

" heba "

" hi yugi "

"how was father heba "

"he is ok yugi ... but where are the boys "

" well they went to the city to get food "

" oh ok yugi " and sat with yugi and both of them was looking at the oasis they lived in .

But yugi was having a bad feeling that something was really wrong .

Heba seen yugi's look on his face and said

" whats up "

" heba we need to go "

" go where "

" the city "

" why "

" because i really have a bad feeling that the boys need us "

"oh right ok ...lets go "

"alright heba " and yugi and heba stood up and with a flash yugi and heba where gone .

* * *

Back at the palace light was looking very where but no sign of his brother .

So his he kept on looking .

But in the thrown room their was the pharaoh , prince atem , prince yami and the pharaoh's council . one of the slave traders was with them and very one was waiting two more slave traders to come in with slave's .

" good day pharaoh " said the slave trader called billy and he bowed

"well have you got any slaves "

" yes my pharaoh ... they are waiting out side of this room "

Then the pharaoh waved to the guard and he opened the door so they all could come in . Then the two slave traders where called sid and ted came in while pushing all the slaves in to the thrown room . So shade and the the other slaves where in front of the pharaoh . But has he looked up a bit he saw the pharaoh and the two people who looked like his brother .

But he got hit over the head then one of the slave traders who was called sis said

" bow down slave "

Then another one who was called billy said

" do you like any pharaoh "

" mmmm i don't know " said the pharaoh

But has the last slave trader who was called ted was going to talk .

The pharaoh stopped him has the doors opened up .

* * *

Has light was still looking . He got spotted by one of the guards and got dragged to the thrown room .

Has he got to the thrown room with the boy . He opened the door and went in the thrown room with light . And the guard said

" my pharaoh "

" yes" said the pharaoh

" this boy sneaked in the palace "

" well but him by the slaves but guard him " said the pharaoh

"yes my pharaoh " and now shade and light where by each other in front of the pharaoh .

Now the two prince where looking right at them now and yami was thinking and then thought

' i should know these boy but where did i see them ...where where where ... now i remember where IT WAS IN YUGI'S ARMS SHIT '

Then he came out of his thoughts and said

" father "

" yes yami "

" uncuff these boys "

" why "

"please father "

" ok yami " then he looked at the slave traders and the guard and said

"you there uncuff this boy... and you there guard let hat bot go RIGHT NOW "

" yes my pharaoh " they said together and let them and both shade and light turned to each other and hugged each other . Then they both turned to the pharaoh and the two princes and bowed and they stayed bowed .

That is when yami said

" father , brother look at these two boys who do they remind you of " and both the pharaoh and his brother looked at them then akhenaten said

" who are they "

" yami do you know bother "

" YUGI AM I RIGHT YAMI "

yes atem "

" AHHHHHHHH SHIT "

Then light and shade looked up and both said

" how do you know our dad "

And has they where going to talk again .

Very one seen a big flash in the thrown room . So very one all closed their eyes and when the flash dulled down they all saw two god boys in the thrown room.

 **TO BE CONTINED ...**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/ NOTE ... WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LIGHT AND SHADE ... AND WILL YUGI AND YAMI BE HAPPY AGAIN AND BE A FAMILY WITH THEIR BROTHERS ...** **HOPE YOU ENJOY ... BACK TO STORY**

* * *

Chapter 34

 **CONTINUED...**

Very one seen a big flash in the thrown room . So very one all closed their eyes and when the flash dulled down they all saw two god boys in the thrown room.

Has the pharaoh , the two princes , the guards , the council and the slave traders with the slaves all looked at them .

They all seen angry looks on the god boy's faces .

Yugi and heba where in their god forms looking so pissed .

Has both of them where walking towards the throne where the royal family where . Then yugi said

" where are my boys "

" yes where are yugi's boys " said heba

" yugi , heba " said the two princes

Has yugi and heba looked yami and atem . But the two princes backed away because they where really pissed and angry at them . Now yami and atem looked at the boys who looked like him and yugi . But the pharaoh and the rest who where in the thrown room where still in shock .

* * *

But light and shade looked at their dad and uncle then back to the two princes .

Has they looked at the two princes . They both waved to them , so that both of them could go to yugi and heba . So they ran to their dad and uncle .

When light and shade got to their dad and uncle , they hugged their dad and uncle .

When they broke of the hug heba and yugi looked them over .

That's when yugi seen the mark on shade's face and said

" shade "

" yes dad " said shade

" who has done that "

" done what " said heba

" this heba look " and pointed it to shade's face and heba looked where the finger pointed to and said

" yes i see it ... and you need to tell us who done it "

" dad , uncle its nothing " said shade

"huh ... shade who has hurt you" said yugi

" really it's nothing " said shade

Then light put his hand on his brother and shade looked at him and light said

" please bro ... just tell them and don't make them more angry than they already are "

" shade ... i am going to ask again ... who has hurt you " said yugi

" dad ... it was the slave trader's who hurt me .. dad " said shade

" WHAT ... the pharaoh and the two prince's let them " both yugi while heba shook his head

" please calm down dad " said light

" they only hit once and then the prince's stopped them and let us both go dad " said shade

" yes dad ... shade is telling you and uncle the truth " said light

" huh ... ok i am calm now but we have to hurt someone " said yugi

" yes we know dad " said both light and shade together

" so you and uncle can only hurt the slave traders " said shade

" ok son's ... let's go and hurt these slave trader's heba " said yugi

" alright yugi let's go " said heba

And both yugi and heba went of to where the slave traders where in the thrown room.

* * *

Very one seen the two god boy's walking towards the slave traders but no one stopped them .

The slave traders where backing away from the two god's in the thrown room . And one stopped the blood shed in the thrown room .

While the slave traders where getting beat up by yugi and heba .

The two prince's walked up to the two boy's who they let go .

When atem and yami where next to them .

Atem and yami both said

" hello there "

Light and shade looked at them but put their head's down . But both atem and yami said

" please look at us "

Then light and shade looked at them both , but never said nothing .

Atem and yami looked at each other then back to the boys

Then atem said

" alright then we will start again ok "

" ok " said light and shade together

Then atem nodded to yami and yami gave a nod back and both said

" hello there "

" hello " and light and shade gave a small bow

" you don't have to bow " said atem

" we would like to know your names " said yami

" well my name is light " said light

" and my name is shade " said shade

" wow ... light and shade ... you two have good names don't they yami " said atem

" yes atem they do " said yami

" anyway my name is atem and just call me atem ok " said atem

" ok " both light and shade say together

" and mine is yami but " said yami

" but what " said shade

" but have you met your father because we heard you both say dad to yugi " said yami

Light and shade look at each other and back to the two princes and light said

" yugi is our dad "

" and we have never met our father ... why " said shade

Both atem and yami smiled at each other and atem gave a small nod to his brother.

And yami looked at light and shade and said

" light , shade "

" yes prince yami " both said together

" please don't call me prince but call me father " sai yami

* * *

 **TO BECONTINUED ...**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/ NOTE ... WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LIGHT AND SHADE ... AND WILL YUGI AND YAMI BE HAPPY AGAIN AND BE A FAMILY WITH THEIR BROTHERS ...** **HOPE YOU ENJOY ... BACK TO STORY**

* * *

 **Preview ...** Both atem and yami smiled at each other and atem gave a small nod to his brother.

And yami looked at light and shade and said

" light , shade "

" yes prince yami " both said together

" please don't call me prince but call me father " sai yami

* * *

 **CONTINUED ...**

Chapter 35

Light and shade both looked at yami with there mouth's open .

Then both light and shade closed their mouth's and both shouted

" WHAT "

" huh ... i am your father " said yami

" it's true boy's " said atem

" can't believe this " both said together

" why can't you boys " said atem

" because fifteen long year we never knew and now ... out of the blue we have a prince has a father " said shade

" shade " said yami

" yes " said shade

" i am sorry for not being there for you and light ... and i am ... no we are sorry for your mark on your face ...

...if i realized sooner we would not let that happen ... sorry " said yami

" it's not your fault " said light and shade together

" it is " aid yami

" yami stop that " said atem

" it's true atem " said yami

" yami it's ok ... you will be there for light and shade now... can't he boys " said atem

" yes prince atem " said shade

" no shade " said light

" why light " said shade "

" because here comes dad and uncle heba " said light

" ah shit " said shade

Yugi and heba where coming back to light and shade when yugi seen atem and yami with them .

Has yugi and heba where coming closer to the boys .

Atem and yami backed away from the boys .

Has both got to light and shade yugi said

" lets go boys "

" ok dad " said light

" no dad i am not going " said shade

" what did you say shade " said heba

" i am not going " said shade

" shade if dad and uncle wants us to go ... we go " said light

" no light ... fifteen years not knowing our father and now he is with us right here "

" can we all talk back at home boys " said yugi

" non dad we can't ... we are going to talk now " said shade

* * *

Yugi and heba looked at each other then yugi looked to his boys and to the two princes and back to heba .

Then yugi looked down at the floor then looked up to the two princes and said

" prince yami , prince atem "

" yes " both said together

" can we g some where to talk in privite and some where we will not get earsdrop " said yugi

Atem and yami looked at each other then nodded to yugi and heba ...and atem said

" we can use the palace gardens "

" yes atem that will be nice to talk " said yami

" ok then ... lets move out of this thrown room " said atem

" good idea " said both yugi and heba

So the two princes , yugi , heba , light and shade all went to the palace gardens so they could talk .

* * *

The pharaoh and the others came out of there shock . The pharaoh , the council , the guards all looked around the thrown room and then found out that his son's where not in the thrown room as well has the god boy's and two other . Then the pharaoh said

" meeting is over now get out "

And very one left the thrown room . So the pharaoh could be on his own for a bit .

When akhenaten was still on his throne in his thrown room . Akhenaten was thinking to himself and thought

' when i came out of my shock with very one else ... i could not see my son's or yugi and heba ...

and those boys did look like my son's , yugi and heba ... HAHAHA oh my '

Akhenaten was still thinking and then thought

' if i think of it now ... i think those boys are ...ah shit what have i done ... i hope yugi and heba will forgive me and my two son's...

and right now i hope that they are talking this think out ... we are sorry truly sorry '

Then he came out of his thought's and he left the thrown room to see his wife .

* * *

Back with atem , yami , yugi , heba , shade and light who where now in the palace gardens.

Who where all sitting on a grass patch in the garden then atem and yami said

" we can talk now " together

" ok now son's what is it that you want to know " said yugi

" first of ... how do you all know each other " said light

" yes dad " said shade

" ok son's ... we know the two princes and they know us ... but we will tell that another day " said yugi

" ok dad " said shade

Then light and shade looked to prince yami and both said

" why are you saying that you ae our father "

"because i am your father ... light , shade please " said yami

Then light and shade looked at very one and atem, yugi and heba all said

" light , shade ... it is true "

" so does that mean you prince yami ... is really our father and you prince atem is really our uncle " said both light and shade together

" yes we are " said atem and yami at the same time

Then light and shade gave prince yami and prince atem a big hug .

Both atem and yami hugged back and they looked happy .


	36. Chapter 36

**A/ NOTE ... LIGHT AND SHADE WILL HIDE AND SPY ... AND WILL YUGI AND YAMI BE HAPPY AGAIN AND BE A FAMILY WITH THEIR BROTHERS ...** **HOPE YOU ENJOY ... BACK TO STORY**

* * *

 **Preview ...** Then light and shade gave prince yami and prince atem a big hug .

Both atem and yami hugged back and they looked happy .

* * *

Chapter 36

Atem , yami, yugi , heba , shade and light where still in the garden .

But light and shade where still hugging the two princes .

While yugi and heba where watching them and they where all smiling then yugi said

" light , shade"

Then light , shade , atem and yami all stopped hugging each other .

Light and shade loked at their dad and both light and shade said

" yes dad "

" could you both leave us to talk alone " said yugi

" why " both said tgether

" because i said so and don't back chat " said yugi

" ok dad " and both light and shade left their dad , uncle and the two princes to talk alone .

So both light and shade went to have a nose around the palace garden while the others talked .

* * *

Light and shade was now looking around the garden . Light was made up looking arund the garden .

Shade on the other hand loved looking at all the plants and flower patches in the garden .

Both of them stopped and looked at each other then back over where there dad and other was.

Then both thought of the same thing

' i wonder what they are talking about over there ... ah yes let us spy on them '

Then light and shade both had sly smiles on their faces .

Both nodded to each other and shade said

" thinking what i am thinking bro "

" yes bro i am thinking the same thinking what your thinking " said light

" ok light lets go and ears drop " said shade

"ok bro let us be sneaky " said light

And with that both light and shade nodded and went back over to listen in on the others conversion .

* * *

Has light and shade was now hiding and they where both listening in.

 **Conversion begins with light and shade listening**

" now what should we do about light and shade " said yugi and heba at the same time

" how about you two let us see them ... yugi it has been fifteen long years and those boys ...

do not know who i am and they do not know that they have another uncle " said yami

" yes i have to agree with yami " said atem

" yes is has been fifteen long yers and when we where all in the thrown room " said heba and yugi cut him of and finished by saying

" that was the ever first time both of them gave me lip "

" yugi ... why don't you have a think about it " said heba

" I think i will " said yugi

 **Conversion ends**

Light and shade could not believe what they where saying . And they both looked at each other then back to the others and back again and both whispered a

" what "

Then they went back to listening .

But both light and shade could not believe what they where seeing now and both went in to shock .

* * *

Atem knew with yami that boys where watching them .

Because both atem and yami heard the whisper what both boys had said .

So atem and yami looked at each other and done sly smile when they both thought the same thing.

' well well well ... those two are watching us ...so how about we give them both a little shock '

But yami bend over and said in to atem's ear

" Atem ... how about you give them a shock that they will never forget ... you know what i mean "

"oh i see now " said atem

" great idea or what " said yami

" yes ... i am in " said atem

So atem was looking at heba with his sly smile .

That's when heba looked at atem and said

" what are you smiling like that "

" why ... what is wrong heba " said atem

Then he started to crawl toward's heba . Has atem crawled to heba . Yugi looked at them and was in shock and yami just laughed then yugi done a little luagh and shook his head . Light and shade was in total shock when they seen prince atem crawl to their uncle .When atem got on top of heba. Atem started to kiss heba on his lips and heba started to kiss back and atem said

" i missed you heba "

" what " said heba

" i have missed you heba " said atem

Heba was turning red and said

" well i have missed you also "

" well now ... we could make it up don't you think so " said atem

" i don't know " said heba

" why ... i could give you a child " said atem

" what was that " said heba

" huh i said i could give you a child ... like yami gave yugi what do you say now heba " said atem

" well i do want a family prince atem " said heba

" ok let us go to my bedchamber then ... and heba what have i said it's just atem " said atem

" ok a..atem " said heba

Then they both left the palace gardens .

Yami was looking around the garden and said

" come out boy's "

But the by's never came out and then yugi said

" what ... LIGHT , SHADE COME OUT "

After hearing their dad they both came f their hiding places


	37. Chapter 37

**A/ NOTE ... LOOKS LIKE LIGHT AND SHADE ARE IN TROUBLE WITH YUGI ... AND THEY WANT RECONFIRMING ABOUT YAMI BEING THEIR FATHER IN THIS CHAPTER ...** **HOPE YOU ENJOY ... BACK TO STORY**

* * *

 **Preview ...** Yami was looking around the garden and said

" come out boy's "

But the by's never came out and then yugi said

" what ... LIGHT , SHADE COME OUT "

After hearing their dad they both came f their hiding places

* * *

Chapter 37

When light and shade came out of there hiding place they both still had shocked faces on both of their faces.

Yami was laughing at their shocked faces . Light and shade looked at prince yami who was laughing at them .

Then both of them looked at their dad and he looked total pissed .

So light and shade both looked down at the ground and both said

" sorry "

"light , shade it's ok " said yami

" no it is not ok yami ... light , shade you know it's wrong to spy on the other people " said yugi

" yes dad we know " light and shade said together

" And you still spyed on us " said yugi

" prince yami , dad we are sorry " both said at the same time

Prince yami looked at light and shade then to yugi and said

" yugi "

" what " said yugi

" go easy on them " said yami

"huh ok ... light , shade we will talk about what you have done later " said yugi

" yes dad " said light and shade together

" but " said light

" but what " said yugi

" but what bout prince yami being ... you know ... is it true " said light

" dad what light is trying to say is that he want your answer ... knowing very one has said it ... he just wants to make sure dad " said shade

Then yami thought to himself

' they don't believe me or atem ... but i think that they want yugi to give both of them the true answer ...

i think as well that they wanted their dad to tell them before us '

Then prince yami came out of his thoughts and looked at yugi . Then yugi looked at his boys and said

" LIGHT , SHADE "

" yes dad " both said together

" LISTEN to ME and LISTEN GOOD "

" ok dad " both said at the same time

" light , shade prince yami is your FATHER ... it's true and DON'T SAY am LYING to you TWO because i am NOT " said yugi

Light and shade looked at each other and then looked at prince yami . And prince yami has his arms out to light and shade and both of them gave him a three times big hug and they stayed like that . And yugi smiled at all three of them and thought to himself

' light and shade do need their father in their life's ...but it will take some time calling him father ...

...so i will give yami another shot in my life also ... and also i am still in love with him '

Then he came out of his thoughts and gave all three a hud himself .

* * *

Back with prince atem and heba who where coming up to the bedchambers . Atem and heba where running now to get to his bedchambers .

Has both atem and heba got to the door of his bedchamber. Atem opened the door and heba walked in but he saw two beds and a slide in and out wall with a widow space in the middle . Which could move back in to the main wall . Then heba said

" which bed is yours atem "

" the bed on the right is mine and the bed on the left is yami's " said atem

" oh i see ok ... so you want me to go to the right side of the room then " said heba

" yes i do " said atem and he locked the door behind him.

Then atem walked towards heba after he locked the door and heba never had time to turn around .

Because atem sarted to kiss the back oh heba's neck and then he turned him around and kissed his lips .

While atem was kissing heba's lips and neck he started to walk towards his bed .

While heba was moving backwards to the bed .

* * *

Has heba's legs hit the bed atem picked up heba and tossed him on to his bed . After heba landed on his bed heba just looked at him and atem smiled at him and then started to crawl on his bed . Atem came closer to heba and has he got on top of him . And then started kissed heba in a rough kiss and said

" I know you want this heba ... and ... I know i want to fuck you also ... so let us now enjoy "

Heba looked away turning red then heba looked back to atem and said

" ok atem ... i want you to have me only "

So atem chuckled and started to srtip heba while kissing him all over . When heba was stripped it was heba's turn . So heba kissed atem while stripping him of as well. So once they where both naked atem got heba's legs and opened them . Has he got him self ready atem pushed him inside of heba and said

" ah ra heba "

"ah god ... atem ah ah " moaned heba

Atem was banging heba really hard and said

" oh my heba you are hot ... your really hot "

" ah ah ah f...faster and h...harder a...atem p..please r...rough m...m..me u...up oh god " moaned heba

" oh lord god ... heba get r...ready to g...get f...f...fucked my god " atem moaned out

So atem was banging heba skin to skin hard and much faster . Both was enjoying it so much that could not hold it anymore . Same went for atem he could not hold it for much longer as well . So he let his seed spill at the same time has atem and both said

" AH RA .. GOD THAT WAS GREAT " and both stayed with in each others arms .


	38. Chapter 38

**A/ NOTE ... I AM GOING TO DO TIME SKIP THREE MONTHS... SO PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 38

 **TIME SKIP**

It has been three months and very one was happy with each one .Yugi explained to his two son's every thing about yami and atem .Yugi and yami started their relationship because they loved each other .Light and shade where happy for their dad and that their dad was getting back together with their father . But it was hard for them both to say father .Heba on the other hand was happy as well because he was with atem now . And also they where in love with each other as well .

* * *

The pharaoh and the queen where happy for their two son's that they where with yugi and heba .

The pharaoh and his wife where made up that they could see their two grandson's .

The guards bakura and marik forgave yugi and heba .

Ryou , malik and joey all became good friends . So malik , ryou and joey where yugi's and heba's friends and with joey , malik and ryou seeing seto ,marik and bakura. They also became good friends with yugi and heba as well .

Light and shade where walking in the palace gardens .

And where talking to each other and shade thought to him self

' why is uncle heba always got a smile on his face . But why is he angry at prince atem but not with very one else . I need to have a talk to him '

Then he came out of his thoughts and turned to light and said

" light "

" yes bro " said light

" have you seen uncle smiling all the time ... well expect for prince atem ... have you noticed " said shade

" Yes if i think about it bro . I think he seems happy with most of us and a bit angry with prince atem ... Also i think uncle heba is all ways smiling when prince atem is around .Because i think uncle is waiting on some thing but i don't know what ... plus uncle heba seen to be happy the most sometimes " said light

" Should i talk to uncle bro " says shade

" yes i think you should go and talk to our uncle bro " says light

" ok bro i will go now so bye " said shade

"bye " says light .

Then light shouted out

" LET ME KNOW DETAILS BRO "

Them shade shouted back to light

" OK BRO I WILL "

Then shade left light to go and find his uncle and talk to him about being happy and a bit angry all the time .

* * *

While with atem , yami ,akhenaten and amara who where all in the thrown room .

They where all talking to each other over yugi , heba and their two son's who where with him and his wife .

It was just the four of them in the thrown room .

Thats when pharaoh akhenaten said

" atem , yami "

" yes father " both said at the same time

" when are you both going to get married to heba and yugi yet " said akhenaten

Atem and yami looked at each other then back to their father and mother . Then both of them said

" well we do not know yet "

" why " said amara nd akhenaten together

" Because we do not know what their answer will be " said yami

" plus heba is acting funny " said atem

" why acting funny " yami , amara and akhenaten all said together

" he is acting funny with me . Because he is always giving me a smile and laughing ...

Then going angry with me when we are alone. But i do not know what is wrong with him " said atem

" Then son why don't you go and talk to him then said amara

" yes brother just talk to him " said yami

" yes son now get going " said akhenaten

" what " said atem

" go on and go " yami , amara and akhenaten all said together

" thank you thank you " said atem

Then atem went to leave to go find heba .

Akhenaten , amara and yami all laughed has atem left the thrown room .

Then the pharaoh said

" yami "

" yes father "

" how about very one comes here and talk about the marriage "

" I don't know father "

Then amara cuts in and said

" well i think it is wonderful idea daer ... yami i think you and yugi are good for each other ...

And the same goes for atem and heba . And plus light and shade would be happy more that their dad and uncle are married and happy "

" huh oh alright then " said yami

" good we will meet up in two days " says akhenaten

" ok father , mother " yami says and then yami left the thrown room .

* * *

Back in atem and yami's bed chamber heba and yugi where together .

But yugi was worried over his brother because he was happy a lot and angry as well so yugi said

" heba "

" yes "

" whats wrong "

" nothing "

" don't say it's nothing .. so spill it "

Heba looked down at the floor then back up to his brother and then said

" i have got some thing to tell you "

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED ... WHAT WILL HAPPEN ... YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	39. Chapter 39

**PREVIEW ...** Back in atem and yami's bedchamber heba and yugi where together . But yugi was worried over his brother .

Because he was happy a lot and angry as well so yugi said

" heba "

" yes "

" what's wrong "

" nothing "

"don't say it's nothing ... so spill it "

Heba loked down at the floor then to back up to brother and then said

" i have got some thing to tell you "

* * *

Chapter 39

 **CONTINUED**

" what is it ... you want to tell me " says yugi

" well i don't know how to sat this " says heba

" then just say it "

Then atem walked in to the bedchamber and said

" just say what "

Heba and yugi looked to the door . Then heba looked away from yugi and atem .

Atem walked up to heba and said

" i just wanted to know what is up with you heba ... did i just walk in on some thing "

" yes atem .. you did " said yugi

"YUGI " said heba in a raised voice

" what " says yugi

Atem looked at heba then yugi and to heba again and shouted

" WHAT IS GOING ON "

" ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ... I AM PREGNANT THERE I SAID IT " shouted heba

"really ... i am happy for you bro ... really i am bro congrats i am going to tell father so bye "

Then yugi went with a flash of light to see their father .

Atem was quite and wentin to shock.

Then atem just walked past heba without a word and sat down on his bed .

But heba left terrible now that he shouted at him .

But he did not know how atem was feeling over his pregnancy .

* * *

So heba walked over to where atem was sitting and sat down by him and said

" atem " in a whisper

" huh what heba "

" i'm sorry atem that i shouted "

" so heba ... are you "

" huh yes i am pregnant atem "

" where you going to tell me "

" well yes but " says heba

" but what " says atem

" well i was worried that you would be ... you know like this " said heba

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT ... heba i am in shock that you shouted at me . Not that you are pregnant ...

And by the way what i am know is that i am hurt that you shouted at me " said atem

" i am sorry for shouting at you ... i really am will you forgive me ... i didn't mean it .. sorry " says heba

"huh it's ok heba ... i forgive you "

" thank you atem ... so you know i am pregnant are you going to your mother and father ... and plus your brother as well "

" yes i am ... but i am just made up that i am going to be a father heba "

Then both atem and heba just lied down together for awhile and just thinking over heba's pregnancy .

* * *

Yugi was with his father and the other gods right now . Anubis seen his son all happy and said

" what is up with you to make you all happy "

" yes yugi .. why are you so happy " said the other gods

" well it's heba "

" what about heba son "

" well it seems heba is pregnant "

Anubis and all the other gods looked at yugi then looked at each other and back to yugi .

Then anubis just laughed but the other gods had happy faces on their faces .

"so it seems that you all are happy that heba is pregnant " said yugi

" yes we are son . We are really happy for him and let me guess ... heba will be three months pregnant ... well am i right " says anubis

"emmmmm i don't know "

" well then we will be coming to see the pharaoh in two days time ok son "

" ok father we will see you in two days time "

Then yugi left in another flash and went back to earth to be with his family .

* * *

 **TIME SKIP OF TWO DAYS ...**

In the two days shade could not see or find his uncle anywhere at all because heba wanted to be alone for a while .

Then shade was thinking to him self and thought to him self

' I wonder where he is ... I know i will go to the thrown room ' and he came out of his thoughts and left .

* * *

Shade was in the thrown room now. And he saw his dad , uncle , anubis , prince yami , prince atem , the queen , the pharaoh and the other gods .

So he walked up to them and said

" what's up "

Very one just looked at him and atem said

" father , mother and yami ... plus very one who is here ... heba is pregnant "

" we are made up atem " says akhenaten

" yes we are " said amara

" well heba ... i am guessing your three months son " said anubis

" well yes ... i am three months " said heba

" what ... uncle " says shade

" wow uncle .. we are made up for you... aren't we shade " says light

" yes we are happy for you " said shade

" now that is settled ... now let us continue and we have more news for you all. " said akhenaten

" And what is that pharaoh akhenaten " says anubis

" well anubis would you want your son's to get married " says akhenaten

" yes i do want them to get married " said anubis

" well how about your son's get married to my son's " says akhenaten

" well alright then ... and whan is it " says anubis

" alright then and first they need my boys to ask them " said akhenaten

After the meeting very one all left the thrown room


	40. Chapter 40

**PREVIEW ... I AM DOING ANOTHER TWO TIME SKIPS IN THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE ENJOY ... BECAUSE THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY**

* * *

Chapter 40

 **TIME SKIP**

It has four months now and heba was on seven months . Heba and yugi was excited over the baby and their wedding .Because heba's baby only had two more months to go . Prince yami and prince atem had gone out with light and shade to spend some time with them . Before they got married .

Very one in the palace where getting sorted and getting ready for prince atem nd prince yami's big day .

The pharaoh and his queen where ordering the servants , the guards and very one else what to do .

So when the big day came came they only had to get them all married .

* * *

Prince atem , prince yami ,light and shade where taking a good look around the city .

Light amd shade happy for their dad and uncle and shade said

" yami "

" shade how many times ... just call me father " says yami

" sorry it's still hard for me and light ... isn't that right light " says shade

" yes bro it is " said light

Atem laughed at his neviews and his brother and shook his head and said

" come on yami .you only met them seven months ago and you never know...

They might say father to you after another month or when we get married to yugi and heba "

" yami " said shade

" huh yes shade " says yami

" cheer up and we lover you " said shade

" yes we do and atem is right ... you will never know and we might surprise you one day " said light

Then very one laughed and enjoyed the rest of the day .

* * *

Now it was the evening and very one was at the palace in the thrown room because there was a party in there.

The pharaoh was happy to throw a party in his thrown room for the two couples .

The pharaoh invited some servants , some guards , his council and anubis plus some other gods to the party .

Very one enjoyed the party and very one congrations the two couples .

After the party had finished all the guests left the room .

All that was left in the thrown room was the two princes , yugi , heba , the pharaoh and anubis himself .

* * *

 **conversion begins**

" well father . I think we should go to bed now " said atem

" yes father we should " said yami

" ok sons see you on your wedding day " said akhenaten

" yes .. see you on your wedding dat too ... And boys it is your big day as well " said anubis

" yes father " yugi and heba both said together

Then all four left their fathers behind to go to bed .

Has anubis and akhenaten saw their boys leave the room anubis turned towards the pharaoh and then said

" pharaoh akhenaten "

" yes anubis "

" I will be coming tomorrow with ba-set only "

"oh i see ... ok then anubis ... oh yes by the way can i ask you something well it is two questions "

" of course you can ... so ask away pharaoh "

" well anubis ... yugi and heba have you for a father "

" yes they do pharaoh "

" ok ... well who is their mother ... anubis "

" well that easy ... it is ba-set . Pharaoh "

" wow really "

" yes pharaoh she is their mother . And pharaoh ell them please don't them because they will find out on their own "

" ok anubis i won't tell them promise "

" well i have to be heading of now so see you tomorrow "

" ok bye anubis "

" bye pharaoh "

And then anubis left to go back home and the pharaoh went to bed himself .

* * *

In the morning veryone was getting ready for the two princes , yugi's and heba's big day .

When verone waas done they waited for the guests to come .

Has verone was coming in to the room where the wedding was . Anubis said

" ba-set "

" yes anubis "

" youf go and talk to yugi and heba and you can tell them about being their birth mother "

" ok anubis " and then she left to find them .

Ba-set looked fo them and when she found them sahe walked up to them and said

" hello boys "

" hi ba-set how is father "

" he is ok and he said that he would take boht of you down the ale "

" oh ok ba-set "

"oh by the i need to tell you two something "

" and what is that ba-set " yugi and heba said together

" well yugi , heba i am your birth mother "

" WHAT " Then they had a few tears running down their faces and where made up to know that ba-set is their mother .

Ba-set helped them get ready for their big day and when they where ready ba-set walked them to their father .

* * *

When very one was ready anubis led yugi and heba down the ale where the two princes where.

Has yugi and heba where now standing by both princes now .

Akhenaten started then by saying

"Atem , yami take you heba and yugi

to be my wife/husband , to have to hold

from this day forward , for better for worse

for richer for poorer

in sickness and in health to love and

cherish till death us do part "

" i do " says yugi and heba

" heba , yugi take you atem and yami

to be my wife/husband , to have to hold

from this day forward , for better for worse

for richer for poorer

in sickness and in health to love and

cherish till death us do part "

" i do " said yami and atem

" you may kiss " said akhenaten

Has they kissed each other very one cheered for them and light and shade both said

" dad we are so happy that you married our father and same goes to you uncle heba . we are made up that you married our other uncle ... uncle heba "

And very one at the wedding could not believe what light and shade had said .

But after the two couples got married they had a nice big party to enjoy and it never stopped untill ten fourty that night .

* * *

 **TIME SKIP OF TWO MONTHS**

Has two months had past since their wedding .

Heba was now in labour right now and it was yugi who was helping him to give birth .

Because he did not want anyone else in where he was having his child .

" oh god lord ... i feel your pain yugi ... how did you do this "

" well you helped me didn't you heba and you said to me breath and now i want you to do the same "

" o...oh alright " and he breathed in and out slowly

" good heba now when i say push you push ok "

" ok yugi "

Heba was still in labour and yugi was waiting while heba was doing his breathing .

They both waited and heba done his breathing when yugi said

" ok heba i need you to push now "

Heba was pushing with all his might when he said

" i am going kill atem for this "

" well you can kill him later now keep pushing

" ok yugi oh ra lord "

So heba kept on pushing and pushing .

After a really good ten hours he gave birth to his own set of twins . So yugi cleaned them and they both started to cry out so yugi wrapped them up and said

"heba you hve twins also "

" great ...yugi what did i have "

" you have two baby girls heba "

Then yugi gave heba his twin girls and let atem in the room and gave his brother some privite time with his own little family .

Atem looked at heba and then heba said

" we have twins girls "

" yes i know there lovely heba "

" what should we name them atem "

" well how about the one what looks like you angel "

" thats a nice name atem "

" and for the one who looks like her father how about the name skyler "

" i love it atem ... welcome our lovely skyler and angel "

* * *

A couple more weeks after heba babies where born the pharaoh and the queen got to see there granddaughters before they both past away.

When they both past away they to anubis and all of the other gods where . And both akhenaten and amara where both looking down at their sons , grandsons ,granddaughters and son in laws for above in the sky's .

So heba , atem , skyler ,angel , yugi , yami , light and shade became a one big happy family with atem and yami being the two rulers of eygpt with their wife/husbands as well has their children.

 **THE END**


End file.
